Love is not Enough
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: La vida no siempre es tan fácil. Muchas veces vienes al mundo a ser jodido una y otra vez por cosas del destino. Bueno, pues esta historia es exactamente eso. Una historia con un final no muy feliz, y mostraré cómo la vida se empeñaba en separarnos ExB TH
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía y va dedicada a Gaby y a las chicas de Twilight Fanfiction.**

**Gracias a la increíble Jean por su beteo :D TQM 3**

**Muchas gracias por leer, debo advertirles que no es con final feliz ¿ok? **

**Sepan que lo tengo TODO completo y actualizaré cada 2 o 3 días, depende del humor (entiéndase reviews lalala) que ande jeje.**

**Se les agradece infinitamente que lean, uds son los responsables de que me guste escribir.**

**Solo para aclarar, Edward lo est contando en pasado.**

Podría decir que mi historia es bastante común. Cuando era joven me enamoré, me casé después de la universidad, crecí junto a ella, tuve hijos, nietos, morí con ella.

Pero la vida no siempre es tan fácil. Muchas veces vienes al mundo a ser jodido una y otra vez por cosas del destino. Bueno, pues esta historia es exactamente eso. Una historia con un final no muy feliz, y mostraré cómo la vida se empeñaba en hacer que dos jóvenes que se amaban fueran arruinados por la vida una y otra vez.

Todo comenzó en Forks, cuando yo tenía 7 años. En ese pueblo había las mismas personas siempre. Tenía los mismos amigos todos los años en la escuela, eran los mismos maestros los que veías día a día. Mi padre era médico del hospital general de Forks y mi madre se dedicaba únicamente a cuidarme. Éramos una familia bastante común se podría decir.

El año en el que cumplí 7 pedí de deseo de cumpleaños que pasara algo diferente, quién se iba a imaginar que encontraría a quien sería mi mundo, mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amante, pero sobre todo, mi nueva amiga. Bella llegó en diciembre de ese año, su padre se instaló inmediatamente en la comisaría, al parecer tenía un puesto importante de donde venía, por eso cuando el sheriff pasado fue despedido por aparecer ebrio con unos menores de edad, no dudaron en contratarlo. Tenían una linda casa, más pequeña que la mía, pero en fin linda.

Me emocionaba que llegara gente nueva al pueblo pues desde que había nacido convivía con la misma gente. A mis 7 años estaba aburrido del lugar donde vivía y me quería ir. Mi madre me dijo que les llevaría un pastel de frutas secas, pues casi era navidad y quería portarse amable, no hacer caso a los cuchicheos del pueblo. Para ese entonces se decían muchas cosas de la familia Swan, decían que la madre estaba loca, el padre era golpeador y la niña sólo estaba ahí. Como todo niño, tenía una enorme curiosidad de conocer a esta familia, por lo que acompañé a mi madre.

Reneé Swan nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un hogar que olía a chocolate caliente. Era acogedor y el frío del invierno en Forks era horrible. Nos ofreció una rebanada de pastel y un poco de chocolate. Al entrar en la cocina, me percaté de la pequeña criatura que se encontraba ahí. Era una niña con cabello color café, despeinado y ojos grandes color chocolate. Tenía bigotes de espuma y para mí fue como la muñeca más hermosa que había visto.

-Tienes bigote -le dije cuando me senté a su lado. Ella de inmediato se puso roja de la pena y tomó una servilleta. Se limpió y susurró un "gracias". Aún seguía roja y me aventuré a tocar su mejilla. Ella se retrajo de mi toque frío y yo le sonreí. –Te ves linda cuando estás roja.

Me giré para ver a nuestras respectivas madres con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras nos miraban.

A partir de ahí Bella y yo fuimos amigos, mientras que Reneé y Esme lo fueron también. Pasábamos cada momento juntos al igual que nuestras madres. Para ese entonces Reneé tenía 25 y mi madre 26. Eran las mejores amigas y Charlie parecía feliz con eso.

Al pasar de los años quería más y más a Bella. Ella se convirtió en mi única amiga, a pesar de ser dos años menor que yo. Me sentía en la necesidad de protegerla todo el tiempo. Cuando su madre cumplió 30, comenzó a tener comportamientos extraños. Charlie comenzó a portarse diferente y mi madre se veía muy triste en ocasiones. Nadie nos dijo nada, nadie nos explicó nada. Bella por su parte experimentaba cosas con su madre las cuales después me contaba llorando.

En los cuatro años siguientes Reneé se fue deteriorando poco a poco. Alucinaciones, pérdida de conciencia, ataques de agresividad. Y lo peor fue que Bella lo vivió a su lado y con tan poca edad no comprendía qué pasaba ni sabía cómo controlar a su madre. Su papá por más que intentaba estar ahí, se veía limitado por el trabajo.

No puedo llegar a imaginar lo que Bella sufrió en ese tiempo pues ella sólo me lo contaba entre lágrimas y cuando fue más grande nunca habló de eso. Fue como si lo hubiera borrado de su mente.

Desde que cumplí 14 y Bella 12 supe que ella era más que una amiga para mí, la quería como mi novia. Pero era tímido. Aún así seguimos siendo grandes amigos. Prometí que esperaría a que ella creciera un poco para decirle mis sentimientos.

Pasaron dos años en los que Reneé fue empeorando y empeorando. Charlie estaba estresado y Bella tensa de sólo pensar en ir a su casa. En una ocasión Reneé se perdió y todo el pueblo la buscó. Cuando la encontraron tenía rasguños por todo el rostro, decía cosas sin sentido y se portaba de manera agresiva.

Aún así la llevaron a su casa de vuelta. Comenzó a tomar tratamiento y logró controlarlo un poco. Un día en el que llovía mucho me fui a mi casa después de la escuela, yo era quien acompañaba a Bella de ida y vuelta, por lo que la acababa de dejar en su casa. En cuanto llegué a mi habitación me cambié a algo más cómodo pues estaba empapado y puse música. Mi teléfono sonó y lo tomé.

-E-Edward, -dijo Bella en un susurro y voz quebrada.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? –me preocupé al instante.

-M-mi m-mama, -dijo antes de comenzar a sollozar. –Algo le sucede, olvidó sus pastillas. Edward tengo miedo. Dice que va a matarme, que las voces en su cabeza se lo dicen. Estoy escondida pero si me encuentra no podré correr.

-No te muevas, voy para allá, -colgué rápidamente y llamé al sheriff, él llegaría mucho más rápido en auto que yo en bici.

Aun así pedaleé con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que le pasara nada a Bella. Cuando llegué era todo tan confuso, estaba lleno de policías, una ambulancia, y un camión blanco. Decía "Centro de recuperación de King Country, Seattle Wa." Corrí hacia donde se encontraba todo mundo y vi a mi padre ahí, con su bata blanca llena de sangre y el cabello empapado pues seguía lloviendo. Vi que se acercó a donde se encontraba Charlie y le dijo algo. Cuando llegué con ellos sólo alcancé a escuchar lo último.

-…está luchando pero perdió mucha sangre.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? –escuché la voz de Charlie quebradiza.

-Le cortó el rostro y el estómago. Ya le cocí la herida de la cara, pero la del estómago es más delicada, tenemos que llevarla de inmediato al hospital. Tendrás que donar sangre Charlie.

-Sí, sí está bien. Vamos.

Cuando vi el rostro de Charlie me percaté de cuan pálido se encontraba, no era normal en él. Pero todo a mi alrededor quedó nublado cuando vi el cuerpo de mi hermosa muñequita en la camilla. Corrí hacia ella pero antes de llegar, los brazos de mi padre me detuvieron.

-¡No! –gritaba, tratando de deshacerme de su agarre. –Déjame ir, tengo que ir con ella -dije ya con menos fuerzas al ver que la ingresaban en la ambulancia.

-No es nuestro asunto hijo, deja que Charlie vaya con ella, -me soltó y noté que lo que mojaba mi rostro no sólo era la lluvia si no también mis lágrimas. Miré a mi padre para que me dijera algo, que me diera esperanzas. –Está grave hijo, necesita una transfusión sanguínea y por suerte su padre tiene el mismo tipo.

-¿Fue Reneé? –dije con los dientes apretados. La golpearía yo mismo si era necesario.

-Está enferma Edward, debes comprender que no lo hizo a propósito. No sabía lo que hacía. Ella está ahora en un lugar donde la atenderán como es debido. Ahora vámonos que me esperan.

Pasé el día en el hospital, Charlie no dijo una sola palabra en todo el día más lo que le escuché decir cuando llegué. Estaba pálido como un fantasma y se veía que algo cargaba su conciencia. Yo me senté en silencio y esperé a que llegara mi padre a decirme algo.

-Bella estará bien, por suerte no hubo daño interno y la sangre fue aceptada de maravilla. Se está recuperando, creo que pasará la noche aquí.

Charlie pidió verla y yo quería verla también, pero mi padre me dijo que era tarde. Regresaría al día siguiente y todo estaría más relajado. No pude dormir nada esa noche. Pasé una y otra vez diferentes escenarios de lo que le pudo haber pasado. En mis pesadillas la veía tirada e inerte. Mi madre escuchaba mis gritos e intentaba calmarme, pero eso sólo pasaría cuando la viera de nuevo.

Al día siguiente fui a verla pero ella no habló conmigo ni con nadie. Tomé su mano y sentí que la presionó de vuelta, pero su mirada estaba perdida. Quién iba a saber que cuando hablé con ella por teléfono el día anterior sería la última vez. Bella se aisló de todo y de todos. Su padre hizo lo mismo pero siempre intercediendo las necesidades de su hija. Fueron los dos años más difíciles de mi adolescencia. Muchos sufren porque su cuerpo cambia, en mi caso fue porque mi mejor amiga y la persona que amaba no me hablaba. No hablaba con nadie. Ocultaba su rostro bajo el cabello y usaba lentes oscuros casi tan grandes como su rostro.

La veía todos los días en la escuela, después nada. Era como si desapareciera del pueblo. Se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía hasta que tenía que ir de nuevo a la escuela. Nadie hablaba con ella pues el rumor de que su madre estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico ya había corrido a cada rincón. Se decían cosas tan desagradables de ella.

Cuando cumplí diecisiete era sólo una sombra del joven animado y feliz que solía ser. Tenía amigos, pero no hablaba con ellos. A la única que quería era a ella, pero era evidente que no me quería. Perdí toda esperanza de volver a tenerla cerca.

Un primero de abril, el conocido día de los inocentes, ocurrió algo que me permitió volver a hablar con ella. Todo era normal, algunos estaban en guardia, esperando que sus amigos les gastasen bromas. Pero en mi caso no tenía amigos que se interesaran en mí realmente. Fue un día normal, en el almuerzo esperé que alguien gritara al encontrar un animal en su comida o algo, pero no fue así. Pero entonces la voz del estúpido de Mike Newton se escuchó.

-Oigan todos, tengo un presente para nuestra querida compañera, Bella –al escuchar su nombre levanté la vista y lo vi parado sonriente, Bella estaba en la mesa de la esquina. También levantó la vista pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por los lentes oscuros, como siempre. Olvidaba el tono color chocolate que tenían sus ojos, el cual me había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vi.

Mike tiró de una cuerda y una gran manta con un dibujo de Bella distorsionado y realmente obsceno y ofensivo cayó. Toda la gente comenzó a reír y me giré para mirar a Bella, pero entonces noté a las dos arpías que teníamos por compañeras. Jessica y Lauren tenían una charola con comida cada una. Se la tiraron en la cabeza y ella sólo soltó un chillido de sorpresa. Todos rieron con más fuerza y Bella sólo pudo levantarse con dificultad. Mi giré hacia Mike y corrí para propinarle un golpe tan fuerte como para romperle la nariz perfecta de Ken que creía tener. –Idiota, -murmuré con los dientes apretados. Corrí a donde estaba Bella y la atrapé antes de que cayera pues sus zapatos estaban resbalosos. Ella estaba llorando, la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé fuera.

Cuando golpeé a Mike todos dejaron de reír, y noté que todos nos miraban sorprendidos. Al parecer, después me enteré, que todos sabían de la broma. Todos menos yo. De haber sabido la hubiera evitado. Llevé a Bella al baño y sin importarme si era de hombre o de mujer la metí. Quité sus lentes y por primera vez en muchos años la miraba a los ojos. Había extrañado tanto esos ojos. Quité su chaqueta y por suerte no traía sucia su blusa. La guié hacia en lavabo y quité la comida de su cabello. Cuando terminé noté que tiritaba de frío. Tomé mi chaqueta y se la puse. No sin antes fijarme en que su cuerpo había cambiado mucho de dos años para acá.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo inspeccioné. La cicatriz era apenas perceptible.

-Eres hermosa, -le dije sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sólo atiné a abrazarla con fuerza. Ella respondió y se aferró a mí como si fuera su salvación.

-Oh, Edward, -dijo sobre mi cuello.

-Bella, por favor, prométeme que no me alejarás más. Quiero estar a tu lado, -dije acariciando su espalda.

-No, no puedes. Eso sería egoísta, -dijo más para ella.

-No lo sería, yo lo quiero, déjame estar a tu lado.

-¡No! –gritó de pronto alejándose de mí. –No lo entiendes, yo puedo terminar como ella, no quiero verte sufrir. Yo te amo, pero no puedo dejar que arruines tu vida a mi lado.

-No me iré, aún cuando me lo pidas. No le tengo miedo a nada, no si te tengo a mi lado.

-No quiero lastimarte, mira lo que me hizo mi mamá. ¿Qué pasa si tenemos hijos y lastimo a uno de ellos? No podría vivir con eso. Mi madre está encerrada en un hospital y seguro que ese es mi destino también.

-No me importa, -dije con fuerza, tomé su rostro y la miré a los ojos. –No puedo vivir sin ti.

Entonces la besé. Ese era nuestro primer beso. Hubiera sido antes pero ella se alejó de mí y yo no podía soportar la idea de estar con alguien más. Fue corto y lindo. Le traté de transmitir todo el amor que sentía. Ella respondió de forma lenta, aprendiendo.

Y así fue como la recuperé. Nos hicimos novios y toda la escuela quedó en shock. También mis padres y Charlie. Pero el mundo exterior no importaba, sólo éramos ella y yo y nuestro loco amor.

Pasamos un año aprendiendo a estar juntos de nuevo, pero ahora como pareja, no como amigos. Bella había cambiado un poco en lo que no nos hablamos, pero yo amaba cada aspecto de su persona. El tiempo pasó rápido y era mi turno de partir a la universidad.

Debo decir que la parte más sencilla fue la Universidad. Yo me fui dos años antes y ella me siguió después. Nos veíamos siempre que podíamos, nos dormíamos con el teléfono en la oreja, escuchando la respiración del otro. Nuestra primera vez fue cuando nos reencontramos después de muchos meses de sólo hablar por teléfono. Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo lejos. La necesidad fue grande y aprendimos a amarnos físicamente.

Todos los aspectos de la universidad fueron los mejores de mi vida. Después de que me gradué me mudé a Phoenix, donde estaba estudiando Bella. Comencé a trabajar y a juntar dinero. Tuve dos años para juntar lo suficiente para una casa pequeña en las afueras de la ciudad. Un carro económico y lo más importante, un anillo de compromiso.

En la graduación de Bella estaban mis padres y su padre. Le propuse matrimonio y vi algo en la mirada de Charlie que no me gustó. No supe interpretarla, pero me dio escalofríos. Bella aceptó, pero vi que la sombra, el miedo de algo estaba en ella. Esa inseguridad de no saber qué pasaría. Antes de aceptar me miró muy fijamente, buscando algo en mis pensamientos. Casi como preguntando "¿Estás seguro?"

Aún así aceptó. Fue una celebración pequeña pues no teníamos mucha familia. Volvía a notar esa mirada en los ojos de Bella cuando el padre pronunciaba la parte de "en la salud y en la enfermedad". Acepté sonriente y tratando de enfundarle ánimos.

La besé cuando nos fue permitido y de ahí en adelante prometí que ella no sufriría por mi causa. Ella era mi vida y mi sol personal. Mi mejor amiga, mi compañera. Para toda la vida… o eso fue lo que pensé.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Gracias a la increíble Jean por su increíble beteo.**

**FELICIDADES A NUESTRA QUERIDÍSIMA LISS!! AUNQUE NO ESTÉ POR EL MOMENTO :P**

***NOTA: Vuelvo a repetir que la historia está en "pasado". Todo esto ya lo vivió Edward, está recitando su historia. Por eso habrá o hubo frases como: "Pobre ingenuo", "o eso creí yo", etc.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS, NO LOS CONTESTÉ PORQUE TUVE EXÁMENES PERO INTENTARÉ HACERLO AHORA ¿OK? SALUDOS :D**

Después de la boda, todo marchó de maravilla por alrededor de 5 meses. Nos casamos en junio con mis 24 años recién cumplidos y pasamos los primeros 5 meses disfrutando sólo de nosotros. En diciembre, recibimos la llamada de Charlie, la madre de Bella había muerto.

Esto nos afectó, tanto a ella, como a mí. Había aprendido que cada vez que Bella sufría una desgracia, intentaba aislarse. Pero no se lo permitía, no la quería ausente de nuevo. Decidimos ir al funeral y pasar las fiestas con su familia y la mía. Todo el camino Bella no dijo nada. Llegamos y nuestros padres nos acogieron con amor. Mi madre estaba muy feliz de mi matrimonio con Bella y siempre lo dejaba en claro.

El funeral fue sencillo, fue la gente que llegó a conocerla y apreciarla o simplemente gente entrometida que quería comer gratis después de eso. Bella no lloró, estaba ausente. Tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos, indicándole que no le permitiría dejarme solo de nuevo. Ella me miró y pude ver tanto dolor en sus ojos, pero sobre todo miedo.

Su madre había muerto porque habían olvidado cerrar su puerta y se escapó. Tuvieron que utilizar la fuerza y ella murió de un disparo. Sabía que Bella tenía miedo de terminar de esa forma. No sé por qué yo no sentí miedo de eso, todo lo que sabía era que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que no la pensaba dejar. Mi mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Terminó el servicio en el cementerio y la gente comenzó a buscar a Charlie para darle sus condolencias. Charlie lucía especialmente pálido ese día. Yo sabía que nunca había dejado de amar a Reneé, a pesar de todo. Entonces me encontré preguntándome si me pasaría lo mismo. ¿A caso seguiría amando a Bella si, por accidente, dañara a mi hija o hijo? ¿Seguiría amándola aun sabiendo que no era ella realmente?

Mi corazón se encogió y supe la respuesta a esa pregunta, era obvio que seguiría amándola. Decidí darle un tiempo a Bella con su padre, por lo que me alejé un poco. Fue cuando vi a Mike Newton fumando un cigarrillo cerca de un árbol. Me vio y sonrió, apagó el cigarrillo y caminó hacia mí.

-Vaya, vaya. Si es el niño estrella. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida Cullen?

-Excelente. Me gradué de la mejor escuela de arquitectura, tengo un trabajo estable y una adorable esposa.

-¿Esposa? ¿Te casaste? ¿Es linda?

-La más hermosa de todas -dije sonriendo presumidamente. Mike bufó. –Es Bella -dije esperando ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Y sí, apareció, pero además hubo burla.

-¿Bella Swan? –soltó una carcajada. –Te compadezco amigo, es decir es linda ¿Pero lo vale? Es hija de una loca.

-No tiene nada que ver y te agradecería que no hablaras mal de mi esposa ni de su madre.

-Sólo te lo advierto amigo, ella terminará igual o peor que su madre. Y tú terminarás como el pobre de Charlie Swan.

Con eso se marchó pero alcancé a ver que miraba sobre mi hombro. Cuando me giré Bella estaba ahí. No sabía cuánto había escuchado pero temí su reacción. No dijo nada y sólo extendió su mano. La tomé y nos marchamos a casa de mis padres.

Las fiestas fueron normales, aunque notábamos que Charlie estaba fuera de sí. Ya no era el mismo. No tenía vida, él simplemente coexistía. Cuando nos marchamos, Carlisle y Esme nos prometieron cuidarlo y avisarnos en caso de cualquier cosa.

Nuestra rutina en Phoenix se volvió a instalar. Nos acostumbramos a vivir juntos y éramos felices. Aunque notaba algo en Bella, se estaba conteniendo. Hasta que no pudo más con ello. Su primer ataque lo sufrió a los 22 años. Tres meses después de la muerte de su madre, cuando la tienda en la que trabajaba la despidieron. Fue como si sufriera una crisis nerviosa.

La fuerza descomunal que tenía era impresionante. Gritaba incoherencias y aventaba cosas a diestra y siniestra. Yo lo único que pensaba era en que ella podía salir lastimada. No tuve opción más que tomarla por atrás y retenerla. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de fuerza quizá hubiera ganado. Aunque logré retenerla. Pero entonces comenzó a querer golpearme.

-¡Bella! Por favor amor, vuelve a mí. No me dejes, no te hagas esto -susurraba en su oído. Ella comenzó a luchar con menos fuerza y yo seguí hablando. –Trata de luchar contra esto. Recuerda cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas ese día? ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo que pensé cuando te vi? –susurré en su oído. Su respiración era agitada y seguía soltando golpes de vez en cuando. –Pensé que eras una muñeca hermosa, la más hermosa de todas. Que eras mí muñeca. Sabía que el propósito de mi vida era cuidarte. Protegerte de todo mal. Y lo hago, incluso si tengo que hacerlo de ti misma -dije eso más para mí. Ya se había calmado. Pero aún luchaba por salir. –Te amo Bella -susurré sobre su cabello. Ella pareció relajarse por completo. Pero ahora era un peso muerto. Estaba desmayada. De inmediato subí al auto y la llevé al hospital.

La ingresaron y preguntaron lo que pasó. Pedí hablar en privado con el doctor. Le conté lo que yo sospechaba que estaba pasando.

-La esquizofrenia no es algo que pueda ser diagnosticado con exámenes Sr. Cullen.

-¿Entonces? –dije nervioso.

-Lo mejor es que por ahora la dejemos volver en sí.

-No quisiera que le dijera que puede tener esquizofrenia. Ella se altera mucho con eso. Su madre murió hace poco y puedo ver como ella se llena de miedo al pensar en terminar como ella.

-¿Cómo quiere que actúe entonces?

-Primero veamos si recuerda algo, si no lo hace puedo inventar algo.

-La única forma de estar seguros sobre su estado es dejarla en observación. Usted tendrá que revisarla siempre. Tendrá que cuidarse de arranques agresivos. Le daré una lista de síntomas.

El doctor se convirtió en el único que sabía lo que le ocurría a Bella. Decidí no contarle a Charlie o a mis padres, ellos no tenían por qué saber si nada estaba ocurriendo todavía.

Bella al despertar no recordaba nada. Le mentí diciéndole que había caído. No tenía nada lastimado, sólo los músculos desgarrados. Los cuales sentía como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio.

Volvimos a nuestra rutina, pero ahora cargaba sobre mis hombros un peso más.

Tres años más pasaron, debo decir que fueron maravillosos. Todo en nuestra relación progresaba a la perfección. Bella no volvió a presentar ningún indicio. Y después del primer año me relajé y comencé a gozar de la vida al lado de mi esposa.

Bella consiguió un nuevo trabajo y conseguimos disfrutar de los beneficios de ganar buen dinero. Viajamos a Europa en dos ocasiones. La llevé a esquiar a Canadá y a comer tacos en México. Nuestra luna de miel duró tres años y medio.

Cuando cumplimos cuatro años, decidimos que quizá era tiempo de agrandar la familia. Fue una decisión unánime, que quizá Bella dudó al principio pero después estuvo gustosa. No creímos que hubiera ningún problema y comenzamos a intentarlo.

Al mes nos dieron la noticia de que Bella estaba embarazada. Era uno de los hombres más felices del mundo. Tenía una hermosa esposa y ahora tendría un hijo. Los primeros meses fueron los más sencillos. Bella no presentaba muchos síntomas que nos indicaran el embarazo. Su cuerpo cambió ligeramente. En el cuarto mes se notaba a la perfección su pequeño bulto. Decidimos que quizá era hora de decirles a nuestros padres.

Viajamos a Forks un fin de semana y les avisamos a nuestros padres que iríamos. Bella se vistió con ropa holgada para que no lo notaran. Reunimos a todos en casa de mis padres y fuimos ahí. Esme nos recibió con un enorme abrazo al igual que Carlisle. Charlie estaba serio como siempre, su rostro pálido y más delgado. Su vida se había ido junto con la de Reneé. Lo que no entendía era por qué no salía adelante si tenía una hermosa hija.

-Muy bien, Bella y yo queremos decirles algo -dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tomando la mano de Bella.

Todos nos miraron y yo vi en el rostro de mis padres amor, mucho amor. Pero en el rostro de Charlie había miedo. Como si previera algo malo. Me puse de pie, atrayendo a Bella conmigo. Ella enmarcó su abultado vientre y sonreímos el uno al otro.

-Vamos a tener un bebé -dijo Bella con la emoción reflejada en su rostro. Esme soltó un gritito de emoción y corrió a abrazar a Bella. Carlisle se acercó a mí y dio unas palmadas en mi hombro.

-Felicidades hijo.

Pero algo faltaba en ese cuadro familiar. Cuando miré a Charlie su rostro denotaba preocupación, dolor, todo menos felicidad o inclusive paz por el hecho de que iba a tener un nieto.

-¿Papá? –escuché la voz de Bella. Se podía decir que se estaba conteniendo de llorar. -¿No estás feliz por nosotros?

-Sí, claro que lo estoy. Pero necesito salir un momento. Lo siento hija -con eso salió de la habitación y se escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. El motor de la patrulla y después nada. Un sollozo me sacó del estado de shock. Bella se sentó en el sofá y mi madre a su lado.

-No ha sido el mismo desde la muerte de tu madre. Tienes que entender que él la amaba muchísimo.

-¿Y a mí no? Cuando Reneé murió fue como si ambos dejaran de existir. ¿Qué a caso no le importo? –me acerqué a ella y la tomé en mis brazos. Mis padres se fueron en silencio para dejarnos hablar.

-Si yo te perdiera, mi mundo se derrumbaría. No podría vivir sin ti. Te lo digo desde ahora para que si pasa en un futuro, que de verdad espero que no, no me culpes. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y es por eso -tomé su rostro e hice que me mirara. Limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y besé su frente. –Es por eso que si algo sale mal y me dan a escoger entre tu vida y la del bebé, no habrá elección que tomar. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde no estés.

-Pero Edward, eso es horrible -dijo con los ojos como platos.

-Ya te lo dije, es sólo si algo llega a pasar. Quiero que lo sepas.

-Edward, yo moriría por mi bebé.

-Entonces quieres dejar al niño huérfano. ¿Quieres que viva la misma pesadilla que tú? Un padre al que apenas ve, el que apenas puede expresar sus sentimientos.

-Tú no serías así ¿O sí? –dijo sorprendida. Lo pensé por un minuto. Quizá sí, pero sería porque sin Bella no puedo vivir. Pero entonces estaría deshonrando su memoria.

-No, no podría porque seguro que sería el niño más hermoso del mundo. Se parecería a ti y sería una parte de ti. Lo cuidaría en tu memoria, pero sigo firme en cuanto a lo de la elección. No me vas a hacer cambiar -ella asintió ya más tranquila. Besé sus labios y la abracé con fuerza.

Regresamos a Phoenix ese mismo día. Mis padres nos felicitaron una vez más y Charlie no volvió a aparecer. Bella parecía lastimada, pero era fuerte.

Cuando fuimos a dormir Bella se veía intranquila. La atraje a mis brazos y acaricié su vientre. -¿Te he dicho que eres la muñeca más bella te todas? –dije susurrando en su oído. Ella asintió. -¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo? –de pronto sentí la necesidad de hacerle notar cuanto.

-Dime cuánto -dijo en un susurro. La giré para que quedara de frente a mí.

-Te amo más que a cualquier cosa, cualquier persona, más que todo. Eres mi vida -la besé en los labios y ella comenzó a llorar. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te lastimé? –dije con horror.

-No tonto, es sólo que me gusta que me digas todas esas cosas. Yo también te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Sonreí y nos quedamos dormidos como cada noche, en los brazos del otro.

Otro mes pasó, ya el quinto. Empecé a notar que Bella estaba algo ausente y que no dormía lo suficiente. Empezó a tener pesadillas, donde se llevaban a nuestro hijo. Ella lloraba descontroladamente cada vez que soñaba. Decía que lo veía descuartizado y siendo maltratado una y otra vez. Gritaba y se movía.

-Edward, haz que se vayan -me decía antes de dormir. –No quiero verlo de nuevo.

-Cantaré toda la noche si eso hace que se vayan tus pesadillas, estaré aquí envolviéndote en mis brazos. Nada pasará, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió. Cumplí mi palabra y por suerte no tuvo pesadillas. O al menos no se movió ni se despertó temblando.

Las pesadillas desaparecieron por completo por el sexto mes. Pero hubiera preferido que continuara con ellas si eso significaba poder tener a mi hijo en brazos en este momento.

Nuestra habitación tenía un enorme ventanal que nos hacía despertar con el sol en la cara. Cada mañana repetíamos la misma rutina. Yo me despertaba, la miraba por un rato y después abría los ojos. Y haciendo gala de levantarnos con el sol en la cara, nos decíamos el uno al otro "Good morning sunshine"

Pero esa noche estuvo lluviosa. Una de las dos o tres noches lluviosas en Phoenix. Fue como si la madre naturaleza lo supiera, o como si nos estuvieran advirtiendo que una desgracia más se avecinaba. Nos dormimos como cualquier otro día. Pero en un momento dejé de sentir el cuerpo de Bella a mi lado. Me desperté lo suficiente para ver que se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana. La luz de los rayos me permitía ver su figura.

-Bella, amor. Vuelve a la cama -dije recostándome.

-Creo que algo sucede con el bebé, Edward, -en su voz escuché muchas cosas. Miedo, pánico, dolor. Tanto que me impregnó de ello.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dije sentándome en la cama.

-No lo siento, no se mueve -dijo en un sollozo. Me asusté y fui a su lado al instante. Me miró, podía sentir su mirada. –Ellos vinieron por él -susurró. Pero no lo comprendí en ese momento, lo único que podía mirar era el charco de sangre bajo sus pies y sus manos cubiertas de esa sustancia que a mi Bella de la infancia hubiera mareado hasta el desmayo. Pero de nuevo no tenía a mi Bella frente a mí.

Comenzó a caer y la tomé en brazos. Corrí al auto y llamé a Ben para que tuviera todo preparado. Cuando llegué al hospital ya nos esperaban con una camilla y un grupo de enfermeras. Se la llevaron y Ben me dijo que debía esperar y me recomendó llamar a mis padres o al de Bella.

Así lo hice. Carlisle y Esme tomaron el primer vuelo junto con Charlie. Ahora sólo cabía esperar. Ben vino un par de horas más tarde. Su rostro me lo decía todo. Algo malo, una desgracia más se adjuntaba al libro de nuestras vidas.

-¿Cómo está? –dije en cuanto se acercó.

-Está delicada, pero bien.

-¿El bebé? –dije con un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Él solo me miró y negó. Ben sabía lo ilusionados que estábamos. Traté de ser fuerte, de no llorar. Pero el hecho de pensar que mi bebé, el fruto de nuestro amor ya no estaba me hizo caer en la silla y comenzar a sollozar.

-Edward, hay algo más que tengo que decirte. Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil. Pero tienes que acompañarme a mi oficina -asentí y lo seguí. ¿Cómo le diría a Bella? Ella estaba dispuesta a morir por su hijo. ¿Me culparía por lo que dije? ¿Creería que escogí su vida en lugar de la del bebé?

Cuando llegamos me senté en la silla y lo miré.

-Esto no es fácil, pero tengo que decírtelo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Bella podía sufrir de esquizofrenia? –dijo serio. Asentí. –Bueno, pues creo que lo que ocasionó el primer ataque de Bella hace años fue la muerte de su madre junto con el despido. Hechos fuertes marcan su vida, marcan su comportamiento. Lo cambia dependiendo del ambiente. Si está sufriendo de algo tan traumatizante como la pérdida de un hijo, hay dos probabilidades. Una, que se encierre en ella misma como tú mismo me has contado que hace. O puede que despierte esa bestia que ha tenido guardada tanto tiempo. La dejó salir una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo. Tú lo viviste.

-¿Qué sucede si ocurre la segunda? –dije casi temblando. No de miedo, sino de dolor. De ver a Bella tratando de lastimarse o lastimar a otros.

-La única solución sería un hospital psiquiátrico -dijo bajando la mirada.

-Jamás, no la dejaré para que se hunda en su desgracia. Es mi esposa -dije casi molesto.

-No te alteres Edward, sólo te digo lo que es. Siempre puede que no pase eso con ella. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

Salí del consultorio de Ben y llegué a la sala de espera. Mi madre me abordó con un abrazo que no esperaba. Estaba llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Bella? ¿El bebé? –soltó de golpe mientras me miraba.

-Lo perdió, ella está bien. No sé lo que sucedió, me desperté y ella estaba de pie sangrando. Decía cosas sin sentido… -me callé al instante, no quería que mis padres sospecharan. Pero vi en los ojos de Charlie que lo sabía. Él lo había presenciado una vez. Mi madre me abrazó y lloró conmigo. Era el consuelo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Una hora después mi padre tuvo que llevarse a mi mamá, pues estaba cansada tanto emocional como físicamente. Me pidieron que les avisara en cuanto Bella despertara. Yo me quedé solo con Charlie. Él no había dicho una palabra desde que llegó.

-¿Ha comenzado, no es cierto? –dijo de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Lo mismo que su madre, está sucediendo de nuevo. Reneé comenzó después de dar a luz. Decía y hacía cosas sin sentido. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba. De pronto encontraba a Bella llorando a todo pulmón porque no había sido alimentada ni cambiada en todo el día. Reneé simplemente se iba al patio trasero y hacía cosas extrañas. Decía algo sobre gente que venía del espacio. O sobre lobos enormes que a la vez eran humanos. Creí que quizá estaba cansada y había visto muchas películas -puso la cara en sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. –Jamás me perdonaré el no haberla llevado con un médico.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, supongo que para estas alturas debiste ver la cicatriz que tiene Bella debajo de uno de sus pechos -lo miré entre sorprendido y sonrojado. –No me mires así. Lo sé porque cuando era bebé, Reneé la cortó -dijo sin mirarme. –Fue cuando supe que algo no estaba bien. Fui con un médico y me dijo que la única solución era que me mudara a un trabajo más tranquilo y le dedicara más tiempo. Fue cuando nos mudamos a Forks.

-Pero recuerdo a Reneé, ella no actuaba de forma extraña cuando la conocí.

-No, porque el hecho de estar en un lugar pequeño le ayudó mucho. Pero no era la cura. Reneé fue empeorando de poco a poco frente a mis ojos, pero yo me hice el ciego. No quería… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y guardó silencio por un momento. –No podía ver a mi esposa, mi vida, ser llevada a un hospital. Saber que debía estar ahí debido a una estúpida enfermedad. La controlaba cuando tomaba pastillas, es cierto. Pero tú mismo viste lo que pasaba cuando no. Esa vez, cuando dañó por segunda vez a mi niña, supe que no podía hacerme de la vista gorda, ya no. Si algo más le pasaba a Bella por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría. Llamé al hospital después de que tú llamaste, por suerte tenían un camión de emergencia en Forks. Llegaron rápido, la amordazaron… -guardó silencio de nuevo antes de hablar. –La forzaron a ponerse una camisa de fuerza. Se la llevaron, frente a mis ojos -en todo el relato, él parecía distante, pero entonces me miró. –Quiero que sepas Edward que no he vivido nada más difícil aparte de su muerte, que verla siendo sometida por un par de gorilones. Tu padre tuvo que sostenerme para no abalanzarme sobre ellos. Y ahora la cosa se repite.

-Bella no terminará como su madre -él sonrió tristemente.

-Eso creí yo. La abuela materna de Bella sufrió de lo mismo. Esa maldita enfermedad que destruye a valiosas mujeres generación tras generación. Cuando Bella se casó contigo y se mudaron, sentí una horrible satisfacción de saber que no lo viviría de nuevo. No de primera mano. Sé que soy egoísta, pero ver a una mujer que amo de esa manera es suficiente.

-Yo no creo que Bella termine así, ella es fuerte. Sólo comenzó a escuchar voces porque tuvo un trauma fuerte. Eso fue todo, ella no avanzará más allá.

-¿Cómo lo evitarás? ¿Mudándote y poniéndole atención? No funciona Edward -me miró muy serio y puso una mano en mi hombro. –Tienes que entender desde ahora que el amor no es suficiente. Nunca lo es.

Se fue por un café mientras yo que quedaba pensando. El amor tenía que ser suficiente para nosotros, tenía que serlo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Muchas gracias por sus increíbles reviews a todas y espero que continúe gustándoles.**

Después de que Charlie se marchara del hospital, para descansar en nuestra casa, yo me dirigí a la habitación de Bella. Quería estar ahí para verla despertar y para decirle la noticia. Ella sabe que nadie entendería, su dolor como yo. Era nuestro hijo a fin de cuentas.

Tomé una de sus manos y comencé a juguetear con sus dedos. De pronto los movió y noté que estaba despierta.

-Hola -susurré sonriéndole un poco. Ella parecía desconcertada.

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-En el hospital -no podía hablar sin que el nudo en mi garganta interfiriera.

-¿Por qué? –sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa e instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre. No estaba completamente plano, pero sí más bajo que antes. Al sentirlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Mi bebé? –dijo con desesperación.

-Lo siento mi vida -dije acercándome a su rostro y limpiando las primeras de muchas lágrimas por venir.

-No, no -dijo negando con la cabeza. –No puede ser. Edward, mi bebé.

-Nuestro bebé. Algo ocurrió, perdiste mucha sangre. Cuando llegamos al hospital el bebé estaba muerto -dije sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías y luchando por no llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. –Tuvieron que sacarlo por medio de operación.

-¿Estuvo muerto dentro de mi vientre? ¿Dónde estaba yo? No recuerdo nada, sigo teniendo esta clase de lagunas mentales que odio, no recuerdo qué hice ni nada. Edward, ¿Y si yo maté a mi hijo? –dijo horrorizada con los ojos como platos.

-Tú estabas dormida y… empezaste a sangrar y yo te traje al hospital, estabas inconsciente. No hiciste nada malo. Fue algo relacionado con la matriz. No fue tu culpa, sólo tu cuerpo no reaccionó de forma correcta al embarazo -preferí mentir, ella no merecía una preocupación más.

-¿Podré tener más hijos? –sólo negué con la cabeza. Ella comenzó a sollozar en silencio y comprendí que me estaba apartando. Se estaba encerrando en su dolor. Me acerqué y me acosté a su lado, tomándola en mis brazos.

-No huyas de mí, yo estoy contigo y siento el mismo dolor que tú. No tienes derecho a dejarme fuera, ¿entendiste? –dije con voz firme. Ella asintió y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, dejándome consolarla. Dándome a entender que no me dejaría fuera esta vez.

Cuando Bella estaba por ser dada de alta, Ben me llamó y me dijo lo que Charlie predijo. Me recomendó que me mudara a un lugar más tranquilo. La ciudad era muy ruidosa y podía causar efectos secundarios en la enfermedad de Bella.

En cuanto instalé a Bella en el cuarto y se quedó dormida comencé con la búsqueda. Bella y yo habíamos hecho un fondo de ahorros para nuestros hijos. Por ahora lo utilizaría y después trabajaría duro para volver a juntarlo. Estaba pensando en que había tantos niños con necesidad de amor, lo cual a nosotros nos sobraba. Más adelante podía mencionarle a Bella sobre la adopción.

Encontré una casa hermosa en el pequeño pueblo de Wilmette, Illinois. Era un vecindario común y tranquilo. El clima era más frío que Phenix, pero mejor que Forks. Bella amaba el sol y éste aparecía en el verano, pero los inviernos eran fríos.

Traté de hacer el trato lo más rápido posible y arreglar todo en mi trabajo. La suerte estaba de mi lado, en 6 meses estábamos listos para marcharnos. Hablé con Bella, y aunque, no le di la verdadera razón de la mudanza: ella, la convencí para irnos. Le mostré una fotografía de la casa y ella aceptó.

Había estado más triste que en toda su vida. Sabía que era difícil, pero yo no podía perder tiempo. Ella podía empeorar en cualquier momento y si mudarnos le ayudaba, yo con mucho gusto abandonaba todo y me iba.

-Te va a encantar mi vida, ya verás -dije tomando su mano. Íbamos en el auto. El viaje sería bastante largo. Pero prefería hacer esto, de esa forma no perderíamos muebles ni nada. Ella me miró y sonrió ligeramente. –Te amo Bella.

-Yo también te amo Edward -dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas. –Reharemos nuestra vida ahí, ¿cierto? –dijo más para ella que para mí.

-Claro, verás que empezaremos de cero. Volveremos a ser ese par de jóvenes enamorados que solíamos ser. Te haré el amor tantas veces que olvidarás lo que es tenerme fuera -dije en tono pícaro. Ella soltó una risita.

-No puedo esperar -dijo acariciando mi brazo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Pero no era incómodo, era sólo pacífico. Decidimos manejar de día y noche para llegar más pronto. El camión de mudanzas venía detrás de mí. Bella se quedó dormida en el asiento y a media noche tuve que parar por un café. Desperté a Bella para que comiera algo. Ella sólo decidió tomar café y unos panecillos. Yo al contrario, comí como si no lo hubiera hecho en días. Bella se rió de mí y fue reconfortante escuchar su risa de nuevo. En ese momento creí que sí sería como ella dijo. El comienzo de una nueva vida. Algo que sería especial. Pero la verdad era que sólo nos dirigíamos al lugar donde sería nuestro fin.

Llegamos al medio día, después de manejar por día y medio. Lo único que quería era tirarme en el suelo y dormir. Bella parecía cansada también. Pero no había muebles en la casa, y el camión de mudanzas tenía que irse. Lo bueno es que ellos desempacaban y nosotros los guiábamos. Mientras sacaban todo yo me quedé en el jardín delantero, observando el vecindario. Era hermoso, verde y limpio. De pronto Bella pegó un pequeño gritito y me giré.

Una mujer de corta estatura y cabello negro estaba frente a Bella. Me acerqué corriendo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Bella.

-Hola -dije abrazando a Bella por la cintura y pegándola a mí. Estiré mi mano hacia la chica y ella me sonrió. Sus ojos eran color caramelo, parecidos a los de mi madre.

-Hola, soy Alice Whitlock -dijo con una radiante sonrisa y estrechando mi mano.

-Soy…

-Edward, lo sé -fruncí el ceño y antes de que pudiera decir algo apareció un joven más o menos de mi edad, alto, rubio y con ojos azules.

-Alice, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hostigues a los vecinos? Vamos cariño.

-No seas amargado, es sólo una bienvenida -dijo sonriendo hacia nosotros. –Él es mi esposo, Jasper. Cariño, ellos son Edward y Bella Cullen.

-Mucho gusto, lamento que sorprendiera a tu esposa, Alice es hiperactiva -dijo con una sonrisa amable y estrechando mi mano y después la de Bella.

-No hay problema, gracias por la bienvenida Alice.

-Vamos mi amor, nos esperan Rosalie y Emmett.

-Ellos vienen para acá a presentarse.

No más de medio minuto después apareció una pareja. El hombre era musculoso y de cabello oscuro. La mujer era rubia y con un cuerpo que hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera. La verdad nunca me gustó ese tipo de chicas con belleza despampanante y cabeza hueca. Y vaya que había visto en la universidad. Aunque no debía juzgar por la apariencia.

-Hola -dijo en chico en tono alegre. –soy Emmett McCarthy, ella es Rosalie, mi esposa.

-Hola -dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa amable. No, no debía juzgar por la apariencia. Estrechamos manos y comenzaron a hacernos las típicas preguntas.

-Wow, Phoenix. No se ven bronceados. De hecho se ven tan fantasmales como nosotros. Principalmente la chiquilla, se ve tan pálida. ¿Estás bien cariño? –dijo Rosalie con dulzura.

-Está cansada, hemos estado viajando por un día y medio. Lo único que queríamos era llegar -todos me miraron.

-¿No habla? –dijo Emmett.

-Claro que sí, sólo es tímida -le di un apretón a Bella y besé su frente. -¿Cierto, cariño?

Ella les sonrió tímidamente y asintió. –Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos -dijo poniendo una mano en mi pecho. –Espero que seamos buenos vecinos.

-Claro que lo seremos. Y seremos amigas, saldremos de compras. Haremos cosas de chicas que con los chicos no podríamos. Y tu esposo parece sensato, espero que pueda controlar a estos dos -dijo Alice sonriendo. –Además… -se quedó en silencio y sus ojos se vieron distantes. Jasper parecía saber lo que pasaba, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett. De pronto volvió y sonrió. –La carne está por quemarse -Emmett corrió de vuelta a la casa frente a la nuestra. –Emmett va a gritar…

-¡Maldita sea!

-Eso exactamente -Jasper y Rosalie comenzaron a reír, pero Bella y yo permanecimos en silencio por la sorpresa. Nos miraron y Alice sonrió más. –Soy psíquica o vidente. Como quieran llamarlo, sexto sentido o como mis padres, locura -se encogió de hombros.

-Alice fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico por un tiempo -dijo Jasper tomando a la pequeña Alice en sus brazos.

-Antes de que mi caballero en armadura me sacara -dijo girándose y abrazándolo. Jasper rió y besó su cabeza.

-Nunca creerás el número de historias que hay aquí -dijo Rosalie. –Pero puedes saber las nuestras en la comida. Están invitados mañana a la barbacoa, ya que esta fue un desastre -dijo riendo por lo bajo. –Emmett va a estar molesto -de pronto Emmett llegó detrás de ella y la cargó en sus brazos.

-Furioso -dijo antes de bajarla y besarla. Ambos rieron y sentí que Bella me abrazaba con más fuerza.

-¿Entonces, vendrán? –dijo Alice.

-Claro, sólo descansaremos este día y nos veremos mañana. Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a la casa -dije sonriendo amablemente. Bella asintió

-Entonces hasta mañana, gusto en conocerlos -todos se despidieron y se marcharon riendo y bromeando.

-Vamos a casa, mi vida -dije jalando a Bella.

El resto del día se pasó rápido entre acomodar los muebles y desempacar lo necesario. Para las 6 de la tarde todo estaba listo, aún faltaba desempacar el resto de la ropa, pero eso podía esperar. Comimos sándwiches de jamón.

-¿Bella? –ella me miró y le sonreí. -¿Estás muy cansada?

-Podría dormir un día entero -dijo suspirando. Fingí decepción y bajé la mirada. -¿Por qué? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh nada, sólo pensé que podríamos comenzar con eso de que no podrás olvidar lo que es tenerme fuera -me encogí de hombros y no la miré.

De pronto sentí que se sentó sobre mis piernas. -¿Entonces quieres comenzar a marcar todas las habitaciones o iremos directo al dormitorio? –susurró sobre mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

-¿La cocina? –dije tomando su cintura. Ella rió y asintió.

Y así fue como terminó el día. "Marcamos" la cocina, la estancia, la gran sala de juegos, que aún estaba vacía pero tenía alfombra. También fuimos a las habitaciones vacías y por último en nuestra habitación. El cansancio que creí tener se fue en cuanto Bella besó mis labios en la cocina. Pero al momento de dormir, después de todo, sentí como si no fuera a despertar en días.

Cuando me levanté era medio día. Lo bueno es que era domingo, lo malo es que dentro de poco teníamos que ir a la comida. Me sentía plenamente feliz teniendo a mi esposa a mi lado. Ella estaba con medio cuerpo sobre mí y mi brazo fuertemente enredado en su cintura. Me giré y besé su cabellera. Ella se removió un poco y despertó. Nos miramos.

-Good morning sunshine -dijimos al mismo tiempo. El sol nos seguía llegando a la cara por la gran ventana en la habitación.

-Hay algo que quería comentarte -dije rozando su nariz con mi dedo y desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo más probable es que pregunten sobre nuestro pasado -la miré y ella tenía el ceño fruncido. -¿Les diremos todo? –ella pareció comprenderlo.

-No creo que debamos comenzar una amistad con mentiras o verdades a medias. Si preguntan, contestamos, lo más seguro es que en cuanto lo escuchen se sentirán incómodos y cambiarán de tema. La verdad es que nunca habíamos tenido amigos, como pareja quiero decir. En la preparatoria nadie me hablaba más que tú y en universidad no tuve amigas y tú sí, pero no los conocí. Siempre fuimos tú y yo y no me quejo, es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Pero creo que para empezar una nueva vida hay que comenzar con costumbres nuevas. ¿Qué te parece?

-Lo que pienso es que eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y que te amo. Es el pensamiento más positivo que ha salido de tus labios en toda nuestra relación -dije lo último en un susurro. Ella comprendía. Sonrió y besó mis labios.

Nos vestimos rápidamente para ir a comer con nuestros nuevos vecinos. No sin antes bañarnos juntos y "marcar" el baño. De verdad parecíamos recién casados. Llegamos riendo y tomados de la mano a la casa de Rosalie y Emmett. Nos dieron una bienvenida igual de alegre a la de ayer, quizá era el ambiente lo que nos contagiaba.

-¿Y cómo les fue en su primera noche? –dijo Emmett sentándose al lado del asador y Rosalie del contrario.

-Es una muy hermosa casa y se parece un poco a la que teníamos antes. Seguimos despertando en la misma cama, con la misma persona al lado y el sol en el rostro. Es prácticamente lo mismo -dijo Bella sonriendo. Todos la miraron desconcertados. Supuse que era porque había hablado mucho más que ayer.

-Es grandioso, creo que nos acostumbraremos muy rápido -dije tomando la mano de Bella al sentarme a su lado y entregándole un refresco. Ella me agradeció.

-Muy bien, seguimos con el interrogatorio –dijo Rosalie. -¿Por qué se mudaron para acá?

-Necesitábamos un cambio de aires -dije con sencillez.

-Oh vamos, de verdad creen que estaremos conformes con eso.

-Tuvimos que mudarnos porque perdimos un hijo -dijo Bella rápidamente y sin mirarlos. Sabía que era difícil, nunca lo habíamos hablado con nadie. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Cuántos años tienen de casados? –dijo Alice sorprendida. -¿Fue un accidente? –Rosalie le mandó una mirada de advertencia.

-Tenemos 5 años de casados, nuestro hijo fue planeado. Sólo que no todo salió de acuerdo al plan -dije sonriendo tristemente.

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

-Lo sentimos mucho -dijo Rosalie. Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Bella. –Sé que debe ser muy difícil, pero al menos tuviste la oportunidad de sentir a un ser creciendo dentro de ti. ¿Cuánto tenía cuando murió?

-Seis meses, tuve que abortar -dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Rosalie pareció sorprendida y arrepentida.

-Lo siento, creí que había nacido y muerto en un accidente o algo. Yo no puedo tener hijos -dijo tratando de animar a Bella.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Bella –Yo tampoco, ya no. ¿Por qué no puedes?

-Cuando tenía 18 años fui violada por 5 hombres. Te ahorraré detalles desagradables, pero digamos que no me violaron sólo con su pene, -dijo mirando a lo lejos. –Destruyeron todo mi aparato reproductor.

-Lo siento mucho, -dijo ahora Bella. Yo asentí, sonriendo a Rosalie.

-Después de eso pensé que mi vida estaba perdida. Viví muchos años enojada con la vida, hasta que conocí a Emmett -dijo mirándolo. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

-Ayer comentaste que estuviste en un psiquiátrico Alice -dije para continuar con la charla. Rosalie volvió a su lugar no sin antes abrazar a Bella y darle un apretón en la mano.

-Sí, mis padres no podían afrontar el hecho de que su niña era vidente. Me juzgaron de loca y me metieron a un manicomio. Estuve encerrada por dos años, hasta que conocí a Jasper -dijo mirándolo. Su mirada era intensa. –Él me ayudó a salir de ahí, convencer a mis padres de que firmaran para ceder mi custodia. Yo aún era menor. Me hicieron estudios y salí después de unos meses. Nos casamos al año.

-¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron? –dijo Bella ya más tranquila y volviendo a tomar mi mano entre las suyas.

-Esa es mi historia -dijo Jasper. –Yo era soldado, estuve en Irak por cuatro años, hasta los 22. Pero sufrí muchas cosas ahí, me dejaron algo traumado. Y muchas cicatrices -dijo extendiendo sus brazos. Era cierto, tenía todo lleno de pequeñas líneas blancas donde se regeneraba la piel. –Me mandaron a un manicomio de inmediato. Ya sabrán cuál habrá sido -dijo sonriendo. –Conocí a una pequeña duendecillo que me robó el corazón. Cuando yo salí ella no podía, fue entonces cuando comencé a buscar la solución.

-Es muy romántico todo -dijo Bella, la fan número uno de novelas románticas.

-¿Tú Emmett? –dije mirándolo.

-Na, yo soy normal -dijo despreocupadamente. –Lo más emocionante que me ha pasado, aparte de tratar de conquistar a Rose claro, fue el ataque de un oso. Aunque siento que todo se conecta. Estaba en el bosque un día, me atacó un oso que casi parte mi cabeza. Me encontraron casi muerto, me llevaron al hospital. Una hermosa enfermera vestida de blanco, la cual parecía un ángel, fue lo primero que vi. Cuando comprendí que era una persona y que yo no estaba muerto, supe que ella sería mi esposa.

-Sé primeros auxilios -dijo Rosalie. –Trabajo en el hospital de Wilmette.

-Todo es tan dulce, ¿no es cierto, Edward? –dijo Bella con ojos soñadores.

-Claro que lo es, mi vida -dije sonriendo.

-Todo el vecindario está lleno de historias. James y Victoria es mi favorita -dijo Alice saltando de un lado a otro.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Los conocerán después.

-¿Cuál es la historia de James y Victoria? –dijo Bella un poco entusiasmada. Yo reí al verla tan feliz.

-Bueno pues Victoria es irlandesa. Cuando tenía 13 años fue vendida a unos norteamericanos que resultaron ser de la trata de blancas. Victoria era hermosa, aun a su corta edad. Los que la compraron sabían que sería una hermosa mujer algún día. James trabajaba para ellos, aunque él solo manejaba camiones. Solo tenía 18 años, no sabía lo que hacía. Y no le decían lo que llevaba. Si no lucía nervioso en la aduana, no lo atraparían. Cuando llevaban a Victoria en el camión, decidieron que James era lo suficientemente maduro como para saberlo todo. Se lo dijeron mientras comenzaban a descargar a las chicas. James estaba horrorizado, quería vomitar y matar a todas esas personas. Pero al posar sus ojos en los de la tímida pelirroja, el mundo se desvaneció. No perdió la compostura en ese momento porque sabía que sería la única forma de salvar a ese ángel de ojos verdes y cabello color fuego. Trabajó duro y se ganó la confianza de todos, aunque nunca descuidando a Victoria. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, la tomó y se la llevó tan lejos como fue posible. Ahora viven felizmente casados. Victoria es residente y James la cuida y la mira como si fuera su sol personal. La luz que iluminó su vida.

Las tres mujeres suspiraron y yo sólo reí. – ¿Ha quedado descartado Darcy de tu héroe favorito amor? –dije mirando a Bella. Ella sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Celoso?

-Claro que sí, Darcy es ficticio, James es nuestro vecino.

-Tonto -dijo riendo, -Tú eres el único para mí.

Sonreí como el tonto que era y la besé rápidamente en los labios. Me sentía tan feliz, tan esperanzado de que todo iba a salir bien.

Pobre ingenuo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Gracias a Jean por el beteo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.**

Los días en Wilmett fueron tranquilos. La casa era espléndida y los vecinos nos dieron una muy buena bienvenida. Alice y Bella comenzaron a llevarse muy bien. La primera ocasión en la que llegué a mi casa y vi a Bella y Alice sentadas platicando en el comedor, fue como tener un deja vú, pero en mi mente veía a Reneé y mi madre. Negué con la cabeza y seguí engañándome a mí mismo, diciendo que eso no le pasaría a Bella.

Ese día no era diferente, Bella y Alice habían pasado un agradable día paseando por Chicago. Era verano y aunque el clima no estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para salir sin chaqueta estaba mucho más cálido que en invierno. En cuanto Bella me vio entrar, me regaló una enorme sonrisa.

Corrió a mi lado y la atrapé en el aire. La besé en los labios.

-Bienvenido, -dijo riendo. La puse en el suelo y acaricié su mejilla.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, yo me voy, -dijo Alice poniéndose de pie.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola y adiós. Que pasen un buen día. Vengo por ti mañana Bella, -dijo sonriendo y besándonos a cada uno en la mejilla.

-¿Qué van a hacer mañana? –dije cuando estábamos sentados comiendo.

-Lo olvidaste ¿cierto? –dijo mirándome acusadoramente pero con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo olvidé. Nuestro aniversario es dentro de una semana más.

-Hay Edward, el día de mañana es el día que agradezco todos los días de mi vida desde que te conozco. Es tu cumpleaños.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué tenías que recordarlo? Cumplo 30 años, me siento viejo, -dije fingiendo indignación.

-Eres mi viejito cascarrabias, -dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, -dije con tono irónico. Ella rió. –Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver mi cumpleaños? Sabes que odio las fiestas.

-Y yo, pero Alice no. Le comenté que cumplíamos 6 años de casados y que tú cumplías años. Ella comenzó a planear una fiesta con miles de invitados, pastel de 6 pisos y no sé qué más. La frené y le dije que no nos gustaban las fiestas. Entonces dijo que solo una reunión de amigos. Mañana a las 7, ¿estás de acuerdo? Hornearé un pastel para ti.

-No me lo perdería por nada.

La mañana fue normal, nos levantamos con el sol en el rostro, nos dijimos buenos días y nos bañamos juntos. Me despidió con un beso en la puerta, me sentía como en una película de la perfecta familia americana.

El trabajo estuvo tranquilo, pero quería volver con Bella. Dos horas antes de terminar mi turno, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-¿Edward? Habla Alice, -en cuanto escuché su nombre mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo a Bella?

-Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. Estábamos en el supermercado y de pronto ella se asustó por algo, comenzó a gritar y al tratar de ayudarla huía de mí. No sé qué pasó, todo estaba bien. Corrió y no la encontré por las calles, no responde la puerta. No sé si está en su casa o no.

-Voy para allá, -colgué y salí al auto.

Cuando llegué Alice estaba ahí frente a la casa. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y parecía temblar.

-Lo siento mucho Edward, no sé qué sucedió. De pronto comenzó a gritar y yo…

-No fue tu culpa Alice, no te preocupes, -entré a la casa sin detenerme y busqué a Bella por la casa. No estaba por ningún lado, comencé a sentir pánico. ¿Dónde estaría? Eso era seguro síntomas de la esquizofrenia. Alucinaciones, eso es lo que debió haberle pasado.

Iba a llamar a la policía para reportarla pero comenzó a sonar mi teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¿Edward? –escuché la voz de Bella, sonaba temblorosa.

-¡Bella! Mi vida, dime dónde estás.

-No lo sé, no conozco todo Wilmett, ni siquiera sé si me encuentro ahí. Oh Dios, Edward, tengo tanto miedo.

-No te preocupes, te encontraré. Solo cálmate y dime que hay alrededor.

-Yo sé donde está, -dijo Alice de pronto. No supe si confiar en ella o no, pero parecía que podía leer su mente y saber que estaba segura.

-Bella, mi vida no me cuelgues, ¿de acuerdo? Iré por ti.

Alice y yo corrimos al auto y ella manejó. No podía decirle nada a Bella. Solo me quedé escuchando su respiración. No supe cómo, pero llegamos a un lugar que parecía no estar muy lejos de casa. Había un teléfono, un parque y unas cuantas casas, la mayoría abandonadas. La vi a lo lejos y en cuanto el auto de detuvo, corrí a acunarla entre mis brazos. Había estado tan asustado. Ella comenzó a llorar y no pude decir nada. No sabía cómo consolarla.

Fuimos de vuelta al auto y todo pasó demasiado pronto. Fue como un borrón. Recuerdo que la tomé en mis brazos y la arrullé todo el camino, Alice no dijo nada tampoco. Así llegamos a nuestra casa, le di las gracias a Alice y entramos.

A partir de ahí fue como estar en una montaña rusa. A veces Bella estaba bien, a veces mal. Y otras, pésimo. Nunca me habló de lo que vio.

Cuando nos despertábamos ella fingía dormir, y seguía haciéndolo hasta que yo me iba. Sabía que estaba fingiendo porque le dolía no levantarse conmigo a tal grado de que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos cerrados. Podía verlas cada mañana al despedirme con un beso en la frente.

O también otras ocasiones en las que se levantaba después de que yo me bañaba, me preparaba el desayuno y me despedía con un beso, pero nunca volvió a sonreír como antes. Su vida se desvanecía frente a mis ojos y yo solo giraba la cabeza. Solo pretendía, intentaba amarla.

Dejó de ver a Alice, dejó de salir a la calle. Era un fantasma de lo que mi amaba había sido. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Entonces decidí llamar a Ben. Él me recomendó un doctor que vivía en Chicago, él podía ayudarnos. No perdí más tiempo, lo llamé e hice cita. El problema ahora era convencer a Bella de ir.

La noche se convirtió en mi parte favorita del día. Ella me permitía sostenerla y era como si todas sus barreras se desvanecieran. Pero eso no significa que nuestra intimidad estuviera bien, Bella no me dejaba tocarla más allá de un beso o una caricia accidental. Quería tomarla y hacerla mía como tantas veces lo hice antes, pero ella no se sentía bien, no me dejaba.

El día anterior a la visita intenté hablar con ella. Tenía que ir, tenía que mejorar.

-Bella, amor, -dije acariciando el brazo que ella tenía sobre mi pecho.

-¿Mmh?

-Nunca me hablaste de lo que ocurrió cuando te perdiste, -dije en un mero susurro. La sentí tensarse. -¿Por qué huiste así de Alice? ¿Te dijo o hizo algo?

-No, -dijo sin mirarme y aun tensa.

-¿Entonces? –suspiró como cuando vas a confesar algo que para ti es una carga.

-Tuve alucinaciones, a estas alturas sabrás lo que significa. Yo no te voy a forzar a estar a mi lado, si quieres marcharte hazlo. Yo puedo vivir en un lindo hospital psiquiátrico, -dijo en un tono tan frío y poco común en ella. Tomé su rostro para que me mirara, para que pudiera captar con mi mirada lo enfadado y decepcionado que estaba por pensar eso.

-Eso no va a pasar, no significa nada, -ahora fue ella quien pareció enojada. Quitó mis manos y se alejó.

-¡Deja de fingir! Sabes perfectamente bien lo que significa. Seré como ella, terminaré por herirte, te irás como debe de ser. Tú mereces ser feliz, -la última frase lo dijo en un susurro. Estaba dándome la espalda. Me acerqué y la abracé por atrás.

-¿Cuándo será el día en el que lo comprendas? –susurré en su oído. –No puedo ser feliz si no es contigo a mi lado.

Ella solo se sacudió se mí y se puso de pie. Me sentía rechazado y derrotado, no sabía cómo acercarme a ella de nuevo.

-Ayúdame a ayudarte Bella, no me rendiré. Te amo, -dije casi de rodillas, mi voz reflejaba el dolor y la desesperación que sentía.

-¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? Charlie lo intentó con Reneé y mira. No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Y a menos que quieras quedarte y ver como empeoro cada vez te recomiendo que te vayas, que me dejes en un hospital de una vez. Ahora que no opongo resistencia, - me puse de pie y en dos pasos ya la tenía en mis brazos, con la mirada fija en la suya.

-No vas a ir a ningún hospital, podremos con esto. Pero tienes que dejarme entrar, no me alejes como siempre lo haces. ¿Sabes lo mucho que duele saber que no me quieres dentro?

-No quiero lastimarte, -dijo con voz quebrada.

-No lo vas a hacer, y aunque lo hagas no te voy a dejar marchar. Eres mía.

-Está bien, dejaré que me ayudes. Haré lo que digas, -dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿No me alejarás más? – negó con la cabeza. –La próxima vez que tengas una crisis vendrás conmigo y cuando pase algo y que yo no esté me lo dirás. Deja de ocultarme cosas y deja de tratar de protegerme porque me lastimas más. ¿Entendido? –no la dejé que asintiera o negara, solo la besé. Era un acuerdo que ella no debía romper. Volvimos a la cama y dormimos abrazados. De nuevo la llama de la esperanza se prendió en mí, para ser apagada de forma brutal, más aun que la anterior.

Al día siguiente le dije de la cita con el doctor. Ella aceptó como dijo que lo haría. Viajamos unas cuantas horas y decidimos quedarnos esa noche en Chicago, después de la cita. Para no tener que manejar en la noche.

Llegamos a un consultorio que se veía pequeño pero limpio y con una buena decoración. Una mujer nos dijo que pasaríamos en breve y nos sentamos en la sala de espera.

-Muchas gracias doctor Black, -oímos a una mujer cuando salía del consultorio. La secretaria nos dejó pasar y vi al doctor Jacob Black en su escritorio escribiendo algo. Cuando levantó la mirada vi que tenía ojos amables. Nos sonrió y apuntó las sillas.

-Buenas tardes, si gustan sentarse. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenas tardes, bueno acudimos a usted porque el Dr. Ben Cheney lo recomendó. Antes vivíamos en Phoenix y él era nuestro médico.

-Sí, claro. Ben me habló de ustedes. Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? Tiene familiares que sufrieron de esquizofrenia y querían asegurarse de que no le pasara a ella. Tengo que decirles que si lo sufre, no hay nada que pueda hacer para curarlo. Por desgracia la mayoría de las enfermedades relacionadas con el cerebro, no tienen arreglo. Pero podemos controlarlo. ¿Qué síntomas ha tenido hasta ahora?

-Bueno pues he presenciado alucinaciones.

-¿Qué tan frecuente?

-Ha ido aumentando con el tiempo. La primera vez fue en un supermercado. Después mientras me duchaba, diría que pasan de dos a tres veces por semana, -me quedé sin palabras al escucharla decir eso. Estaba peor de lo que creía. Y ella me lo había ocultado.

-Muy bien, ¿ataques de rabia o agresividad? –preferí callar y decirlo cuando estuviéramos solo el doctor y yo.

-No, -dijo Bella.

-Por suerte apenas comienza. Es mejor prevenirlo desde el principio, aprender a controlarlo. Cuando es más avanzado es más difícil. La mente humana es sensible, si la alteran un poco ella responde de manera permanente. No hay forma de volver atrás. Tendrá que llevar un tratamiento. Si le causa alguna incomodidad tendrá que venir de inmediato.

Le dio una receta y salimos, fingí haber olvidado algo y volví con el doctor.

-¿Sí?

-Doctor, quería decirle algo acerca de Bella. Ella ha sufrido dos ataques, pero no los recuerda y yo no quise decírselo por miedo a que reaccionara peor.

-¿Han sido muy graves?

-El primero fue desconcertante, ella arrojaba cosas y mandaba golpes. El segundo fue cuando nuestro bebé murió, solo murmuraba cosas incoherentes y parecía distante.

-Entiendo, ¿Y quiere que siga sin saber? –asentí. –Yo no diré nada, el tratamiento será el mismo. Si toma lo toma correctamente no deberá tener problemas.

Salí de ahí sintiéndome un poco mejor. Bella lo intentaría y yo la apoyaría en todo.


	5. OUTTAKE 1

**OUTTAKE 1**

Después de que Edward se marchó me dispuse a limpiar la cocina para antes de que llegara Alice. Antes de mudarme no había estado muy de acuerdo, sentí que Edward quería alejarme de la realidad. Pero era solo para volver a comenzar.

Limpié los pocos platos que había y justo cuando iba a sentarme para terminar el libro que estaba leyendo, el timbre sonó. Sonreí, pues sabía quién sería. Abrí la puerta y Alice me abrazó.

-Hola Bella, ¿lista?

-Claro, vamos.

El camino al supermercado fue corto, todo era cercano y conocido en Wilmette, me recordaba un poco a Forks, pero no llovía tanto. Alice estacionó el auto y bajamos a una enorme tienda que parecía una bodega gigante.

-Tengo la lista de todo lo necesario. Tu pastel será de cereza, el favorito de Edward, ¿cierto?

-Alice, sigo sin comprender como es que sabes tantas cosas de nosotros.

-Ya te lo dije, soy vidente. No era mentira. Puedo ver la cara de Edward después de que lo hagas. Le encantará. Tú ve por las cerezas, yo buscaré para la comida.

Asentí y me encaminé a los pasillos de repostería. Quería hacer un lindo pastel para Edward, él había hecho tanto por mí. Sentí que alguien se topó conmigo. Cuando me giré vi a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Por alguna razón se me figuró por un momento que así podría ser una hija de Edward y mía.

-Lo siento, -dijo la pequeña. Le sonreí pero sin poder hablar.

No, yo jamás podría tener una hija tan hermosa. Ya no, era una mujer incompleta. Cada vez que dejaba ese pensamiento pasar por mi cabeza, me sentía culpable por retener a Edward.

Él sería un hombre bastante capaz como para tener una docena de hijos. En cambio yo no podía darle ni uno solo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora? –dijo la niña mirándome extrañada. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que hasta entonces no había notado. Asentí e intenté sonreír.

Cuando levanté la mirada vi a una mujer, no cualquier mujer. Era mi madre, solo que estaba pálida, sus ojos grises y su cara estaba cubierta por piel vieja y rasgada. Estaba muerta, frente a mí. Jadeé y negué con la cabeza. No podía ser.

Vi como me apuntó con el dedo. Quería gritar pero mi garganta estaba cerrada.

-Señora, ¿quiere que le busque ayuda? –volví a mirar a la niña pero ya no tenía piel tersa y suave, ahora estaba muerta como la de mi madre.

-Tú la mataste, -dijo mi madre, o mi alucinación. Esta vez sí grité, estaba aterrada. –No tienes derecho a tener hijos.

En un segundo la tuve frente a mí y vi como atravesaba mi vientre y sacaba un feto, mi bebé. La sangre y la combinación de todo era como si estuviera en una película de horror.

-¡Bella! –escuché a lo lejos. Pero todo lo que veía era borroso. No lograba distinguir nada. Sentí que alguien tocó mi brazo e intenté zafarme. Miré a mi madre, que me hablaba y tomaba mi brazo. No supe qué hacer, así que corrí.

Corrí gritando y huyendo de todo. Corrí y corrí por lo que me parecieron horas. Llegué a un lugar que parecía estar desierto y fue ahí donde comencé a llorar. Sentí el pánico fluir por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba teniendo un ataque. Y yo más que nadie sabía lo que eso significaba. Siempre supe que terminaría como ella, por eso a veces agradecía el haber perdido a mi bebé. Pero en muchas otras me maldecía, no tendría nada qué dejarle a Edward cuando me fuera.

Estuve un tiempo más llorando, seguro que Alice estaría preocupada y ya habría avisado a Edward. Miré a mí alrededor y vi un teléfono. Por suerte traía unas monedas. La llamada fue breve, él sonaba muy preocupado.

En cuanto llegó y me acunó en sus brazos, no pude evitar llorar de nuevo. Él merecía algo mejor que andar cazando a su esposa en lugares desconocidos. En ese momento me propuse a que me dejara. Él tenía que hacerlo de un momento a otro.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, y con ella las ganas de morir, de dejarlo ser feliz y libre de mí. Fingí que estaba dormida, sabía que él me esperaba. Era nuestra tradición, pero tenía que hacerlo enojar, si no enojar entonces decepcionarlo. Algo. Esperó y esperó hasta que el reloj le indicó que era tarde. Sabía que él jamás me despertaría. Y quizá pensaría que sería solo este día por el percance de ayer. Pero no, sería de ahora en adelante. Cuando besó mi frente antes de levantarse, no pude sostener más una lágrima traicionera. Sé que la vio porque suspiró, como si estuviera cansado. Y sabía que lo estaba, estaba cansado de mí.

Después de mucho fingir, pude levantarme cuando él se fue. Corrí a la ducha y prendí el agua caliente, comenzando a llenar la tina. El vapor llenó el baño y me miré en el espejo, era como cualquier otra persona, pero entonces, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Cuando entré a la bañera se sentía el agua caliente.

Volví a hacerme la pregunta, -¿Por qué a mí?

-Por mi –dijo una voz, la voz que atormentaba mis sueños, una voz que justo ayer había escuchado, después de años. Grité, aun sabiendo que no habría nadie para ayudarme. Al tratar de levantarme mi madre se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a rasguñarme.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Por suerte me tapé el rostro. Rasguñó todos mis brazos, piernas y vientre. No podía permitir que Edward me viera de esta manera. Si sabía que me había lastimado, podía enloquecer. Siempre me sobreprotegía.

Me vestí y pensé para mí, será la última vez.

Pero no lo fue. Pasó mañana tras mañana, los rasguños eran cada vez más dolorosos. A veces no venía en días. Y en otros volvía. No podía permitir que Edward me viera, por lo que no dejé que volviera a tocarme. Todas las mañanas eran una tortura para mí. Quería mirarlo a los ojos y decirle. Pedirle ayuda.

Pero no debía ser egoísta y solo pensar en mí. Él merecía a alguien mejor como esposa que una loca.

**Lamento haber tardado y espero que les guste y aclare sus dudas.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Gracias a Jean por el beteo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.**

Los medicamentos que le recomendó el Dr. Black a Bella funcionaron bastante bien. Ella cumplió su palabra y ahora confiaba en mí. Me decía cuando había tenido alucinaciones, lo cual ya no era tan frecuente gracias al medicamento.

Por fin, Bella se animó a ir a una reunión general de todos los vecinos. Después de días de insistencia por parte de Alice, quien seguía frecuentándola. Yo estaba emocionado pues había comenzado a salir más, a desenvolverse como antes y yo amaba verla feliz.

Nos preparamos y fuimos a casa de Emmett y Rosalie, su patio estaba especialmente diseñado para barbacoas y reuniones grandes. Cuando llegamos todos nos recibieron. A pesar de tener meses ahí, había algunos vecinos que no conocíamos. Por ejemplo James y Victoria.

Alice tenía razón cuando había dicho que James la miraba como si fuera su sol, su luz. Hacían buena pareja. Alice abordó a Bella y comenzó a llevarla a donde estaban todas las mujeres. Ella se presionó contra mí.

-Bella, ve y diviértete con las mujeres, mi vida. Hazlo por mí -le susurré antes de besarla en la mejilla. Ella me sonrió y asintió. Desde hacía días que se veía pálida. Pero el doctor había dicho que era normal. Me dirigí a donde estaban todos los hombres y Emmett me sonrió.

-Vaya hombre, hasta que te dejas ver.

-Sí, había estado algo ocupado -dije tomando la cerveza que me ofrecieron. No tomaba pero extrañaba estar entre amigos. Jasper me saludó también.

-Alice me platicó que tuvieron problemas. ¿Bella está bien? –preguntó Jasper.

-Sólo se alteró un poco -dije rascando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-Te ves estresado, te apuesto a que Bella no te ha dejado poner una mano sobre ella -dijo Emmett picándome las costillas con el codo.

-No, bueno, sí. Es decir, Bella no quiere pero no es por eso que estoy así.

-Amigo no te avergüences, los hombres somos alérgicos a la abstinencia. Créeme una semana sin Rose y me vuelvo loco. Deberías probar a Tanya -en cuanto dijo eso Jasper lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Cállate, Emmett

-¿Tanya? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Es una de nuestras vecinas, está de vacaciones esta semana. Regresa el próximo domingo. Pero es la mejor, discreta, hermosa, toda una profesional. Todos los hombres de aquí la hemos probado. Excepto James, es el hombre más fiel que he conocido. Aunque creo que no tiene problemas con Victoria, esa mujer se ve capaz de todo, hasta de…

-Emmett, sólo cállate de una vez -dijo Jasper, estresado.

-Dijiste todos, ¿tú también? –dije mirando a Emmett sorprendido. Yo creí que Rosalie era su mundo.

-Sólo que Rose no sepa, si lo sabe me castra.

-Sería bueno que lo hiciera, lo tienes bien merecido. Engañar a tu esposa -dije asqueado. De sólo pensar en estar con otra mujer que no fuera Bella me provocaba náuseas.

-Estaba desesperando y aparte dudo que tú seas un santo. No creo que Bella sea la primera ni la última.

-Ha sido la primera, la conozco desde que tengo 7 años. He estado con ella a cada paso de su vida y ella a cada paso de la mía. No soporto la imagen o siquiera la idea de engañarla. Sería como… no tengo palabras. Simplemente imposible.

-Eso dices porque no conoces a Tanya -dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Jasper, ¿tú también? –él parecía apenado, callado. Aun así asintió. –No puedo creerlo, miras y tratas a Alice como si no pudieras pasar un segundo sin saber dónde está.

-No me malinterpretes Edward, quiero a Alice más que a mi propia vida. Soy hombre, soy débil.

-No justifica nada. Debo suponer que ninguna lo sabe.

-No, son completamente ajenas a ello. Incluso son amigas de Tanya -dijo Emmett. Pero pude notar que Jasper miraba al suelo y no dijo nada.

-Esto es inaudito.

-Cuando llegues al año o al medio año sin sexo, entonces podrás juzgarme. Como dijo Jasper, somos débiles. Pero no dudes ni por un momento que amamos a nuestras esposas.

-Eso no es amor -dije yo sin poder creerlo aún.

Decidimos cambiar de tema. Pero el nombre de Tanya se quedó en mi memoria. Seguro que sería como esas mujeres que se ven en la televisión. Hermosas, sí, pero frías, sin sentimientos.

La revelación de ellos me hizo pensar, ¿sería yo tan débil como para ser tentado por esa mujer? Esa noche Bella no me dejó tocarla. Como cada noche me dejaba abrazarla, pero en cuanto sentía que la acariciaba más de lo debido, se tensaba y se alejaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué huyes de mí? –dije ya un poco frustrado. Tres meses sin tocarla eran algo.

-No huyo, sólo no me siento bien. Lo siento, Edward -dijo sin mirarme y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me hizo sentir como un monstruo.

-Lo lamento mucho, Bella, no quiero presionarte. Por favor perdóname -la tomé en mis brazos y la pegué a mi pecho –. Sabes que esperaré hasta que estés lista de nuevo. ¿Sabes que te amo? –ella asintió –. Jamás debes olvidarlo.

-Lo sé.

La semana pasó y Bella siguió igual. Desde que había hablado con Jasper y Emmett el asunto del sexo me tenía un poco más que tenso. Era verdad, el hecho de que no me dejara tocarla y tenerla tan cerca me afectaba. Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. El domingo volvieron a invitarnos a una barbacoa. Esta vez, me dijo Emmett en secreto, Tanya estaría ahí; al fin podría conocerla.

Lo que vi me dejó congelado en mi lugar. No era como esas típicas mujeres despampanantes de minifaldas y blusas escotadas. Tampoco coqueteaba descaradamente con nadie. Era una joven hermosa, sí lo admito, de carácter tranquilo. Era muy agradable.

Vi que se llevaba excelente con Rosalie. Eran como mejores amigas. Si tan siquiera ella supiera. Aunque era poco visible, yo lo notaba. Alice no hablaba con ella. Quizá intentaba disimularlo estando con todas las mujeres, pero yo podía ver que no hablaba con ella. La ropa de Tanya era un par de jeans deslavados, no muy ajustados, solo lo suficiente. Una blusa color amarillo que contrastaba con su piel clara y su cabello rubio rojizo. Iba propiamente vestida. Hablaba de manera correcta, era tan distinta a lo que yo pensaba.

-Edward, ven -me gritó Emmett cuando él estaba hablando con Tanya. Me sentía algo nervioso. Me he preguntado tantas veces a través de los años el porqué. Pero aún no consigo respuesta. Me sentía como un adolescente a punto de conocer a la chica de sus sueños.

La diferencia radicaba en que yo no era un adolecente, estaba casado y ella no se acercaba ni poco a la chica de mis sueños. De hecho, estaba casada con ella. Fue por eso que me sentí como un infiel, aun sin haber hablado con ella. Quité esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me acerqué.

-Hola -dije sonriendo. Ella me miró y sonrió, parecía sincera. Era difícil pensar en ella como una cualquiera. Estrechamos manos y gracias a Dios no sentí la misma electricidad que siento con sólo estar cerca de Bella.

-Mucho gusto, Edward, me han contado mucho de ti.

-Igualmente -sentí que alguien tomó mi brazo y me giré para ver a Bella –. Ella es mi esposa, Bella. Bella, ella es Tanya, nuestra vecina.

-Mucho gusto, Bella -dijo Tanya estrechando su mano.

Comimos y no hablé mucho, Bella parecía feliz de estar entre amigas. Hablaba con Tanya, al igual que Rosalie. Me sentía culpable sólo con verla, como si predijera el futuro. Negué con la cabeza e intenté seguir normal.

La tarde terminó y parecía que Bella había ganado algo de color, de brillo en sus ojos.

-Te ves hermosa -dije besándola en la mejilla. Ella sonrió, no pude evitar abrazarla, sentía una necesidad incesante de saberla a mi lado.

Por unos meses todo continuó más o menos igual. Desde que habíamos ido a la fiesta pasada Bella se sentía mejor. Sonreía más y se sentía feliz. Parecía que el tiempo en el que no estaba con ella mejoraba. Seguí viendo a Tanya en varias ocasiones.

Pero comencé a verla más cuando uno de los proyectos de la empresa era sobre la casa de Tanya. Me encargaron ese trabajo y yo intentaba sólo hacer el diseño y actuar profesionalmente. Pero era imposible con ella actuando tan amablemente.

-Hola -saludó en una ocasión.

-Hola, Tanya, ¿cómo has estado?

-Hay, Edward, siempre tan formal, ¿no te cansas?

-¿A qué te refieres? –dije sonriendo.

-Tu traje impecable, tu acento…

-Yo no tengo acento, eres tú. ¿De dónde vienes, por cierto?

-Vengo de Alaska, pero mi familia es toda una mezcla. Entre sureños, mexicanos e italianos estoy llena de acentos. ¿De verdad tengo acento raro? –dijo casi ofendida.

-No, no raro. Sólo diferente, suena bien. ¿De Alaska?

-Sí, larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo -dije antes de poder refrenarme. Tanya sonrió y me invitó a pasar a una habitación con un escritorio. Trajo dos sillas y se sentó en una.

-Mi prometido era soldado, fue a la guerra y murió -soltó una carcajada.

-Esa no es una historia muy larga ¿cierto? –estaba a punto de ponerme de pie pero ella me sostuvo.

-Ahora es tu turno, cuéntame de dónde vienes, qué haces, por qué te mudaste.

-Bueno pues venimos –hice énfasis en el plural; de pronto sentí la necesidad de hacerle recordad a mi esposa –de Phoenix. Como sabes, soy arquitecto y me mudé porque perdimos un hijo -su sonrisa desapareció.

-Lo siento tanto, Edward, no quería ser entrometida.

-No, para nada. Todos lo saben -dije sin mirarla.

-¿Cuántos años tenía?

-Aún no nacía, era el primero. Bella quedó muy dañada y decidí cambiar de aires.

-¿Es por eso que ella se ve tan deprimida?

-Sí, aparte está enferma -dije de nuevo sin pensar. Esperaba que no preguntara. Pero de alguna manera ella había logrado ganarse mi confianza. Quería contarle lo de Bella y saber que podía confiar en ella.

-¿Enferma? ¿Le hizo daño el aborto o algo?

-No, ella…

-No tienes por qué decirme.

-Es sólo que es difícil, no es una enfermedad común. O quizá sí lo es, pero no dentro de una comunidad. No tiene cura, sólo se puede controlar. Y aun así nos dijeron que sería temporalmente.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Esquizofrenia -dije en un susurro. Admitirlo era mucho más difícil.

-Pero ella parece tan normal, algo triste, sí, pero eso le pasaría a cualquier mujer después de perder un hijo.

-Sí, lo sé, así fue su madre, su abuela según me contó Charlie, el padre de Bella -puse la cara entre mis manos -, a veces creo que es demasiado difícil. Yo estuve presente en algunos de los accidentes que la madre de Bella ocasionó. No quisiera verla a ella en la misma situación.

-Quiero que sepas algo, Edward, si algo que haces por gusto se convierte en una obligación, debes dejarlo ir.

-¿Quieres decir que deje ir a mi esposa? ¿A quién más amo en este mundo? ¿Lo único que tengo?

-Sólo piensa en mis palabras, sé que hallarás la respuesta cuando sea la hora.

Esa sola charla fue suficiente para poner mi mundo de cabeza. Estaba comenzando a pensar que lo que tenía que hacer por Bella era una tarea mayor. Quizá imposible para una sola persona.

Seguí viendo a Tanya por algunos meses, fuimos amigos. Yo confiaba en ella y le contaba los progresos en la enfermedad de Bella.

Sabía que lo que había comenzado a sentir no era bueno, Bella estaba mal, mientras que yo sólo me divertía con Tanya. A veces deseaba no regresar a casa para no verla lastimada, ida, enojada, el humor con el que hubiera quedado.

Aparte aún estaba mi… necesidad. Era hombre, no podía quedarme solo y sin nada. "No estás solo" me grité a mí mismo cuando iba camino a casa de Tanya. Hoy era el último día, por fin estaría terminada la casa.

-¿Qué tal si celebramos? –dijo Tanya con una radiante sonrisa, yo asentí. Decidimos ir al centro comercial -. ¿Cómo está Bella?

-No lo sé, últimamente no es la misma. Creo que está deprimida, pero cada vez que intento que me deje entrar, me hace a un lado. Estoy harto de que haga eso y más aun de rogarle.

-Tienes que ser paciente, sé que debe estar deprimida. No la dejes ahora -estiró su mano para tocar la mía y me sentí reconfortado.

-¿Edward? –escuché una voz demasiado conocida. Al girarme vi a Bella frente a nosotros con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con Alice al lado. Una muy pero muy enfadada Alice. Bella suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Corrí tras ella pero Alice me agarró por el brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra, ya hiciste bastante daño -dijo antes de mirar con odio a Tanya y después a mí –. Ambos hicieron suficiente.

-No hicimos nada…

-Claro y yo nací ayer. Sólo déjala en paz. Probablemente esté en mi casa esta noche, no te molestes en buscarla porque Jasper partirá tu cara de niño bonito si te acercas.

Se fue dejándome confundido. Pero también me dejó sintiéndome como un idiota. Alice tenía razón. Y yo hablando esas cosas horribles cuando lo único que importaba era la salud de Bella.

-Lo siento, Tanya -dije sin mirarla –. Adiós.

Me marché de ahí y cuando llegué a mi casa, tal como dijo Alice, no había nadie. No quería que "partieran mi cara" así que sólo me quedé ahí en la estancia. Tomé el teléfono y marqué a Alice.

-¿Hola?

-Alice, por favor, déjame hablar con ella. No estábamos… -no me dejó terminar. Ya había colgado.

Intenté llamar a su teléfono, pero no contestó. Mandé mensajes de texto, pero tampoco.

Me quedé dormido en contra de mi voluntad sobre el sofá, soñando que ella me dejaba, para siempre. No podía perderla, no podía dejarla sola.


	7. OUTTAKE 2

Edward se había portado diferente ahora. Estos meses había estado más distante. Para ser francos sabía que pasaría. Solo que no tan pronto. Él se había cansado de mí y lo sabía. Aun así seguí fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Alice había dicho que los hombres eran así, de un momento a otro perdían el interés. Ella parecía molesta por algo relacionado con Edward, pero nunca me decía qué era. Edward regresaba feliz, pero parecía que yo lo molestaba últimamente. Tantas veces intenté empacar y solo marcharme, podía internarme por mí misma ahora que tenía sentido común. Dejar de tomar pastillas o ir con el médico.

No sabía cómo comunicarme con él. Alice era la única que me entendía e intentaba consolarme.

-Bella, cada cinco minutos veo que tomas la decisión de irte y luego de quedarte. No te vayas. Escucha, siento…-tocó mi hombro y tomó mi mano. –Siento que algo va a pasar, algo importante.

-No comprendo Alice, escucha si no me voy es porque siento esta gran necesidad de hablar con él. Saber por qué ahora es él quien me aleja. Me prometió estar ahí para mí, pero ahora de pronto todo se volvió de cabeza y se aleja. Sabía que pararía, es humano.

-Tengo una pregunta, -dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te toque? Él está frustrado, Jasper lo comentó por accidente.

-Alice, confiaré en ti porque eres mi mejor amiga. Pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

-De acuerdo.

-Estoy enferma. Sufro de esquizofrenia. Aun está en primera etapa, he tenido ataques leves. El del supermercado fue uno, esa fue una alucinación. He sufrido algunas más. Edward me llevó con un doctor y me dieron pastillas, pero será solo por un tiempo. No hay cura. Ha pasado de generación en generación por mi familia. Yo vi como mi madre iba empeorando de poco a poco. Es por eso que decido irme a veces, porque vi lo que mi padre sufrió. Él no sabe que sé, pero no me ve porque teme que termine como mi madre y no quiere volver a vivirlo. Y lo comprendo, lo amo y no lo culpo. Solo desearía que Edward hiciera lo mismo y se fuera, -para ese entonces mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas. Odiaba pensar en que Edward me dejara o que se alejara. Pero lo amaba más.

-No te merece, oh querida. Has sufrido tanto, -dijo Alice abrazándome. No me esperaba esa reacción pero es Alice, todo es inesperado con ella.

-Por favor, promete que no dirás nada. Mi madre era el hazmerreír del pueblo. Todos hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. No quiero que ocurra lo mismo.

-No le diré a nadie. No te preocupes. Me tengo que ir, Edward llegará en cualquier momento.

-Gracias por venir y por tu amistad Alice, eres esencial en mi vida, -dije sonriendo.

-Espera, no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no dejas que te toque?

-Porque en los ataques me he rasguñado. No quiero que vea mi cuerpo golpeado. –Alice asintió.

Ella se marchó y yo solo esperé a que Edward llegara. Dejó sus cosas en la entrada, como siempre. Entró a la cocina y le sonreí.

-Hola mi amor, -dije poniéndome de pie.

-No tengo hambre, comí con los demás. Vamos a dormir.

-Claro, -me acerqué para saludarlo. Quería besarlo largo y tendido en los labios. Y así comenzó, pero inmediatamente puso sus manos en mis costados y sentí que subía mi blusa. Me alejé. Él solo bufó y subió molesto.

Esperé un momento antes de subir pues no quería que me viera llorar. No era su culpa debía recordarme. Me tranquilicé y subí. Pero él estaba con un cobertor y una almohada.

-Dormiré en el sofá. Estoy cansado de que comiences algo que no vas a terminar.

-Lo siento Edward, -lloriqueé patéticamente. Caí sobre la cama sentada y me tapé el rostro. –No es mi culpa. Cada vez que me tocas siento… no sé lo que siento. Imágenes vienen a mi mente. No siento esa electricidad de antes, no me siento yo misma. –me quedé ahí, solo esperando a que se marchara para poder quedarme llorando.

-No te disculpes, soy yo. Por favor Bella, discúlpame, -se acercó y me puso de pie, pegando mi cabeza a su pecho. –Soy un idiota, no debí tratarte así. Es solo… -suspiró profundo. –Tengo necesidades como todo hombre. Te deseo más que a nada, es difícil tenerte cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. –subió mi rostro para poder mirarme. –No llores, mi corazón llora cada vez que tú lo haces. –limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Te amo Edward, siento no ser suficiente, -dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que lo eres, solo soy un hombre impaciente. Discúlpame, no volveré a perder el control.

Esa noche dormí en sus brazos pensando que quizá era su forma de disculparse por los meses pasados y que ahora todo cambiaría. Pero no fue así, ahora parecía más distante.

Estaba comenzando a deprimirme de nuevo, tuve que tomar antidepresivos, recomendación de Jacob. Sabía que Edward lo había olvidado, tuve una cita con Jacob y él no lo recordó. Solo se fue a trabajar y no contestó su teléfono. Alice seguía visitándome.

Me invitó al centro comercial ese día, no me sentía especialmente bien. Pero aun así fui. Anduvimos por algunas horas, hasta la comida.

-No tengo hambre, -dije sin apetito.

-Tienes que comer, estas en los puros huesos.

-Los antidepresivos me causan nauseas.

-Está bien, pero yo sí comeré. Este restorán es delicioso, vamos.

Alice parecía tan decidida que solo asentí. Parecía que quería ir a un lugar en específico, yo solo la seguí. Entonces los vi, eran Edward y nuestra vecina. Tanya. Todas las piezas encajaron cuando vi que ella tomo su mano.

-¿Edward? –mi mundo se nubló. Seguí mirando sus manos. Las cuales se separaron en cuanto pronuncié su nombre. No podía seguir ahí. No escuchaba nada, pero aun así encontré la fuerza para girarme y marcharme.

Llegué a una parte del centro comercial que no conocía. Todo era tan diferente. Comencé a negar con la cabeza. No ahora, no otra alucinación. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¡No! –le grité a mi cabeza. –No ahora, por favor.

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? –al abrir los ojos tuve que alejarme gritando. El hombre delante de mí tenía su cara deformada, como si se cayera en pedazos.

Es solo una alucinación, pensé para mí. Yo lo sabía, pero mi mente tenía control sobre mí. Alguien me tomó por el brazo y me abrazó.

-Bella, no abras los ojos. Si lo haces entonces huirás. Solo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? –solo asentí. Quería salir de ahí.

Me guió hasta el auto. Logré tranquilizarme, pero aun así no abrí los ojos. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-Iremos a mi casa, te dejaré para que duermas. Mientras lo haces iré rápidamente por ropa. Le dije a Edward que estarías en mi casa.

No dije nada, lo último que quería era verlo y que saliera con excusas que creería tontamente y me iría de vuelta con él.

Como dijo me dejó en su casa. Me recostó y salió corriendo. Cuando desperté escuché unas voces.

-Se quedará esta noche. La estúpida de tu noviecita ahora puso sus garras sobre Edward.

-Alice, ¿algún día podrás perdonarme?

-Que te perdone no significa que confíe en ti, -Alice sonaba tan dolida. No entendía bien lo que hablaban. Me sentí mal por escuchar conversaciones ajenas así que me puse de pie y caminé hacia la cocina.

-Bella, hola, -dijo Jasper con una sonrisa amable.

-Habló Edward, -dijo Alice como si fuera cualquier cosa. –Yo que tú revisaría mi celular, seguro que está lleno de mensajes. El muy idiota.

Fui a recoger el teléfono y Alice tenía razón. Estaba lleno el buzón de voz y el de los mensajes.

"Bella, mi vida, por favor perdóname. No hicimos nada, te lo prometo"

"Vuelve, te necesito."

"Perdóname, vuelve a mí"

Y muchos más así. Escuchar su voz no me haría bien, por lo que solo eliminé los mensajes de voz. Me senté en el sofá y comencé a sollozar. Alice vino a mi lado y me abrazó.

-No puedo más Alice, él no me quiere ya. Debería irme.

-Lo harás a su debido tiempo, aun no es ese tiempo. No puedes dejarle el camino libre a la víbora esa.

-¿Por qué la odias tanto?

-Te lo diré en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y me dejé abrazar por mi amiga. Era lo único que tenía. Sabía que Edward regresaría, no se iría tan fácil. O quizá sí. Solo el destino lo sabía.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.**

Estaba desesperado. Al despertar y no verla fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mi cabeza. Llamé a casa de Alice pero nadie contestó. Volví a marcar a su teléfono y estaba apagado. Me sentía tan enojado que arrojé el teléfono. Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y salí corriendo.

-¿Bella? –dije al abrir. Pero era Tanya. Mi rostro decayó de nuevo.

-Lo siento Edward, solo quería ver cómo estaban las cosas. Vi que Alice y Bella salían más temprano en la mañana y supuse que no habría dormido aquí.

-No, no lo hizo. No me dio siquiera tiempo de explicarle, no contesta mis llamadas.

-De verdad que lo lamento mucho.

-No fue tu culpa, no hicimos nada.

-Por favor, no niegues que estaba comenzando a pasar algo, -dijo acercándose y entrando en la casa. Yo me hice para atrás y la miré con el ceño fruncido. –No intentes negarlo Edward, es la verdad.

-Pues lamento decirte que tienes la idea equivocada.

-Mentira, -me tomó por la camisa y me presionó contra la pared. Tomé sus muñecas pero aunque era mujer era muy fuerte.

-Tanya, ya tengo suficientes problemas. Por favor solo… -me besó sin dejarme terminar.

Sus labios eran suaves, se amoldaban a los míos de cierta forma. Pero no había magia, no había amor. La separé rápidamente.

-Es suficiente, a menos que no quieras volver a verme te vas a alejar ahora mismo. Estoy casado, amo a mi esposa.

-Jasper y Emmett, incluso James, aman a sus esposas. Pero se acostaron conmigo.

-Pues entonces no las aman tanto como dicen. No me pienso acostar contigo, -dije quitando sus manos de mi camisa y alejándome de la pared. -¿Por qué te dedicas a corromper a hombres? Sabes que somos débiles, lo admito. Pero si eres tan hermosa, eres buena persona, ¿Por qué no consigues a alguien para ti en lugar de cazar esposos?

-No lo entiendes.

-Entonces explícame, ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar de la linda chica con la que pasé las tardes durante meses a una seductora implacable? Jamás te indiqué que quisiera otra cosa.

-Escuché durante meses las quejas sobre tu esposa, solo quería consolarte. Dijiste que no te dejaba tocarla, aquí me tienes. Tócame, haz lo que te plazca.

-Entiende, estoy casado. ¡Amo a Bella! Ella es mi vida, mi eterna compañera.

-No, te equivocas. No eterna.

-Cállate Tanya, -dije ahora molesto.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte enojar. Te explicaré por qué lo hago, -de pronto pareció tan indefensa. Se abrazó a ella misma y se sentó en el sofá donde había despertado. –Hace 8 años me comprometí con un joven soldado. Era todo lo que siempre pude haber pedido. Estaba tan enamorada. Se fue a la guerra y al año me dijeron que había muerto. Su funeral fue sencillo. Fueron sus familiares, yo y… su amante.

-¿Su amante?

-Sí, yo creí que él era fiel. Que me amaba. Pero resultó que no era suficiente para él. Nunca lo fui.

-No era eso Tanya…

-¡Lo sé! Pero lo comprendí no hace mucho. Fue por eso que…comencé a vengarme. Veía como se amaban todas las parejas de por aquí. Pero con solo una contoneada, unas palabras al oído y voilá. Todos cedían, -levantó la mirada directo a mis ojos. –Todos excepto tú. Por eso sé que eres especial.

-No soy especial, solo soy diferente. Bella siempre ha sido la única mujer en mi vida. Crecimos juntos y pasamos por tantas cosas…

-Ella, ella pasó. Es por eso que estás con ella. Crees que ella no encontrará pareja si la dejas. Sientes lástima de ella, no es amor y lo sabes.

-¡Largo! Estoy cansado de escuchar tus tonterías. Mi amor por Bella es tan grande que moriría por ella. No tienes idea de la fuerza que tiene. No sé cómo pude siquiera pensar que eras especial. Me confundiste, me hiciste incluso dudar de Bella. ¿Lo tenías planeado? ¿Alejarme de Bella para poder estar conmigo? Solo vete Tanya.

No dijo nada. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse. Me sentí como un idiota, un idiota ciego.

Ahora había arruinado todo lo que tenía. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo repararlo.

Los días pasaron y Alice no me dejaba ver a Bella y ella no contestaba mis llamadas. Tenía una semana sin saber de ella y me preocupaba. La necesitaba a mi lado. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

Un día cuando llegué del trabajo, el cual era ahora más vacío y desesperante que nunca, escuché ruidos en la casa. Subí corriendo, esperando ver a Bella. Pero era Alice, quien estaba empacando más ropa.

-Hola Alice, -dije viendo como tomaba todas las cosas de Bella. No me miró ni habló conmigo. –Déjame verla, por favor. La necesito.

-¿Lo mismo pensaste cuando estabas con Tanya?

-¡Maldita sea! No hice nada con Tanya, -dije golpeando la pared. -¿Por qué la odias tanto?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, de hecho creo que todos los hombres lo saben.

-Entonces sí sabes, -ella me miró y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Ja! Que si lo sé, -dijo negando. –En esos momentos de…pasión, olvidó que soy vidente. Que cuando toma una decisión puedo verlo. ¿Sabes lo difícil e insoportable que es ver a tu esposo revolcarse con otra mujer? Si vieras a Bella con otro, detrás de un vidrio. Donde no puede escucharte y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿No te sentirías como yo?

-¿Jasper sabe que sabes?

-Cuando llegó a la casa después de esa noche se metió a la ducha. Yo estaba despierta aun, quería ver sus ojos. Que ellos me dijeran que solo fue un lapsus momentáneo. Que en realidad no lo hizo. Pero lo que pude ver fue culpa. ¡Culpa! Entonces lo supe, lo había hecho. Cuando vio mis ojos él se dio cuenta de que lo sabía. No fue necesario cruzar palabras.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-No podía hacer nada, -dijo con un sollozo. Me acerqué y la tomé por los hombros. La senté en la cama. –Él se disculpó, pero no había forma de que las escenas se borraran de mi cabeza. –apretó los dientes. –Cada vez que veo a esa…zorra, las imágenes vienen a mi cabeza. Es insoportable estar así.

-¿Por qué si tanto te lastimó no lo dejas?

-Porque… -comenzó a sollozar. La abracé y ella se dejó. –Porque lo amo más que a mi propia vida, perderlo sería como perder la mitad de mí.

Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudió. Sentí pena por Alice. Jasper debía sentirse mal cada vez que la ve sufrir. A pesar de todo sabía que la amaba.

-Sé que él me ama, lo único que nos une es nuestra dependencia en cada uno. No podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Pero mi matrimonio me mata de a poco.

-Deberían darse un tiempo. Solo hasta que lo perdones. Necesitas confiar en él de nuevo. Si sigue fiel a ti sabrás cuanto te ama.

-No lo será y eso me matará.

-No, no lo hará. Dolerá, sí, pero ¿Qué hay si sí te ama tanto como tú a él y te es fiel? No querrá perderte. Vamos Alice, no puedes vivir con ese odio y ese rencor dentro de ti. Te está destruyendo poco a poco. Te apuesto que eras una joven brillante y feliz. Hiperactiva como dijo Jasper.

-Sí, lo era. No había quien pudiera calmarme más que él.

-¿Lo ves? Están diseñados el uno para el otro. Pero aun así tienes que dejarlo ir por un tiempo. Es como el estúpido refrán de los pájaros. Si es tuyo volverá, si no nunca lo fue.

-Eso no es reconfortante Edward, -dijo separándose y sonriendo. –Muchas gracias, creo que tienes razón.

-¿Podrías devolverme a mi esposa?

-No sé si quiera volver, ella está tan deprimida. Se convenció de que no la amas, que estabas con ella por lástima.

-Mierda, ¿habló con Tanya? –dije con los dientes apretados.

-Lo dudo, ha estado encerrada desde hace días. Solo come, y eso a veces. Los antidepresivos le causan nauseas.

-¿Antidepresivos?

-Sí, los que le recomendó Jacob la última vez que fue. Bueno, antes de la cita a la que yo la llevé. Creo que fue sola.

-Oh Dios, -dije tapándome el rostro con las manos. –Lo olvidé, ella fue sola. Soy un idiota.

-Y uno muy grande, pero fiel. Vi cuando rechazaste a Tanya. Claro, después de que te besara, -dijo rodando los ojos.

-No se lo digas a Bella, -dije con los ojos como platos.

-No se lo diré, no seas tonto.

-Gracias Alice.

-Tendrás que ir a hablar con ella, Jasper y yo saldremos esta noche. Te dejaré la llave de la casa. Solo dile cuanto la amas y que la quieres de vuelta.

Estaba tan contento que tomé el rostro de Alice y besé ambas mejillas. –Gracias, gracias, gracias. –mi rostro tenía una sonrisa idiota.

-Haz lo correcto y no lo arruines, ella te necesita.

-Y yo a ella.

Alice se fue y me dejó su llave. Yo corrí a mi habitación a bañarme y cambiarme. No sabía qué iba a decir, solo dejaría salir todo lo que sentía. Al fin había hecho las paces con Alice, ella estaba de mi lado. Me creía.

A las 8 en punto vi salir a Jasper y a Alice de su hogar. Me preparé y tragué todo orgullo. Si llegase a ser necesario, rogaría. Saqué la llave y abrí la puerta en silencio. No se escuchaba casi nada, solo algunos ruidos en la cocina. Caminé hacia allá y por fin la vi, después de casi dos semanas. Traía puesto lo que parecía su pijama. Se veía tan delgada.

-¿Bella? –dije en un susurro. Ella se asustó y brincó un poco antes de girarse.

-¿E-Edward? –sus ojos estaban rojos. Había estado llorando hace unos minutos. Me sentí como un tonto por eso. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti, no puedo seguir. Te necesito tanto, -me acerqué y ella pareció hacerse para atrás. Aun así seguí caminando hasta quedar frente a ella. –Te extraño. –dije acariciando su mejilla. Se veía tan pálida. Pero eso cambiaría, la haría tan feliz de ahora en adelante.

Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y cayeron al suelo. Levanté su rostro y con mis labios limpié sus mejillas húmedas.

-Por favor, regresa conmigo. Te prometo que no hice nada. Tanya no es nadie para mí, -ella pareció estremecerse a la mención de su nombre. La abracé y pude sentir su ahora muy delgado cuerpo contra el mío. –Te amo Bella, eres mi vida, tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Nunca tuvo sentido que estuvieras conmigo.

-Eso es una gran mentira, sabes que somos el uno para el otro. Dependo tanto de ti como del aire. –su delicado cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse por los sollozos y la abracé con más fuerza hacia mí.

-Yo también te amo Edward, este tiempo ha sido una tortura, -dijo contra mi pecho.

-Ni que lo digas, ha sido el mismo infierno. Pero no volveremos a separarnos, te lo prometo.

-No, no me prometas nada. Solo vivamos el presente.

Asentí. Pero internamente me prometí que ella no volvería a llorar por mi culpa. No más sufrimiento.

-Vamos a casa, -dije con mi rostro entre su cuello.

Empacamos todas sus cosas y nos fuimos directamente a nuestro hogar. En la oscuridad, sin despojarse completamente de la ropa, me dejó al fin hacerla mía de nuevo. La había extrañado tanto que estaba ciego en ese momento, no me fijé en tantas cosas.

No observé su cuerpo, no la acaricié con tacto. Si hubiera visto, si me hubiera fijado. Fui como un cavernícola, solo siguiendo sus instintos.

Todo cambió y al menos fue para bien. Bella no se veía tan pálida. Ya no tenía que tomar antidepresivos, por lo que pudo volver a comer normalmente. Subió de peso, recuperando su antigua figura. Ahora lucía mucho más sana.

No volví a saber nada de Tanya, y no me importaba.

Cuando volví a mi casa un día, como ya era costumbre, Alice estaba ahí.

-Hola Alice, -dije sonriendo y saludando a Bella con un beso en los labios.

-Hola Edward, -parecía triste. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Pero al mismo tiempo parecía libre.

-¿Qué sucede? –dije al verla.

-Por fin hablé con Jasper. Vine a despedirme.

-¿Despedirte?

-Me voy con mis padres por un tiempo.

-Eso es estupendo Alice, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

-No lo hubiera hecho si no me lo hubieras dicho. Muchas gracias.

-¿Cómo lo tomó Jasper? –dijo Bella cuando dejó un plato de comida frente a mí.

-No muy bien, -dijo bajando la mirada. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-Ya verás que todo sale bien Alice.

-Lo sé, -dijo con la voz quebrada. –Es lo mejor por ahora. Bueno, me marcho porque se pasará mi avión.

-¿Te llevamos?

-No, ya llamé un taxi, -se puso de pie y yo la acompañé a la entrada, llevando su maleta. Se despidió con un abrazo y un beso de Bella, la acompañé al taxi y metí su equipaje en el maletero. Vino a mí y me abrazó. –Muchas gracias por todo Edward, cuida a Bella y… a Jasper.

-Claro Alice, y gracias a ti también. –La abracé de vuelta y ya con eso se fue.

Sabía que sería difícil para Jasper, pero era lo mejor.

**Estoy muy contenta porque se juntaron algunas lectoras más y que además comentaron.**

**Gracias a las que leen, si les gusta comenten para saber. :D**

**Fui muy generosa!! Subí un capítulo y 2 outtakes. Comenten sobre ellos para saber qué opinan. Gracias!!**


	9. OUTTAKE 3

**Outtake 3**

Jasper's POV

El día de trabajo había sido ligero. La verdad siempre lo era. Amaba lo que hacía, había nacido para la psicología. Lo más extraño y contradictorio de todo era que daba consejos a matrimonios sobre como permanecer juntos, mientras que mi propio matrimonio era un desastre.

Sabía por completo que era mi culpa, Alice aun me resentía por eso. Y frente a mis ojos la veía desvanecerse poco a poco. Ya no era la animada e hiperactiva duendecillo de antes. Yo seguía amándola de la misma forma, pero muchas veces, al mirarla a los ojos me preguntaba si ella seguiría amándome o si solo seguía conmigo por dependencia.

Entendía que ambos dependíamos del otro, pero estaba cansado de ver sus lágrimas cada vez que hacía el amor con ella. Tener que disculparme mil veces por algo pasado. No tenía idea del dolor que le había causado. Quizá solo lo entendería si ella hiciera lo mismo. El problema era que si yo me llegase a enterarme de que estaba con otro, o peor aún, saber quién era, terminaría por matarlo.

El odio de Alice hacia Tanya era evidente, ella me lo había dicho. No tendría por qué fingir que alguien le agradaba. Cada vez que Tanya estaba cerca tanto de mí o solo en la misma habitación, sabía que las imágenes que había visto en su cabeza volvían. No me dejaba tocarla. Y el resentimiento en su mirada era peor que un puñal en el corazón.

¿Pero cómo arreglar algo que no tiene arreglo?

Cuando llegué a mi casa vi que la luz de la cocina no estaba encendida. Era algo extraño, a esta hora Alice estaría preparando la cena. Entré sin hacer mucho ruido y me asomé en la cocina, nada. Subí y la vi en la habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada baja.

-¿Alice? ¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, pasó que me cansé Jasper.

-¿Te cansaste? –dije algo nervioso.

-Sí, me cansé de estar de esta forma. De sentirme cada día más débil. De no ser capaz de verte a los ojos por miedo a ver arrepentimiento de nuevo, -ahora sabía de lo que hablaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente.

-Alice, he intentado de mil maneras que me perdones. Estoy arrepentido, ¿de qué manera te lo muestro?

-No haciéndolo de nuevo.

-No lo he hecho de nuevo, jamás lo haría.

-Pero aun así no puedo seguir.

-Alice me pones nervioso, ¿qué intentas decir? –dije acercándome. Ella se puso de pie y por fin me miró. En sus ojos había dolor, como siempre, determinación. Había tomado una decisión.

-Intento decir que tenemos que separarnos…

-¡NO! –dije tomándola por los hombros. –No, Alice no puedo vivir sin ti. Lo siento, de mil maneras lo he dicho.

-¡Pero no es suficiente! –dijo alejándose.

Comencé a sentirme más que desesperado. Ella no podía dejarme, yo la necesitaba para vivir.

-Intentemos redimir esto, nos mudaremos, -dije acercándome de nuevo a ella.

-Solo necesito que me comprendas Jasper, no puedo vivir contigo mientras no haya confianza. No puedo verte llegar con la desconfianza de que vienes de estar con otra.

-Te he prometido que no lo haré de nuevo, -dije con los ojos cristalinos. –No me tortures así Alice, sabes que te amo. No puedo vivir sin ti, -dije lo último en un susurro. Ella por fin se acercó. Puso una de sus delicadas manos en mi mejilla.

-Lo sé, y yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Eso es lo único que nos mantiene unidos, -dijo con dos lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. -¿No lo entiendes?

-No, no quiero entender. No quiero que me dejes.

-No te voy a dejar. Nos daremos un tiempo. Seguiremos casados, -dijo abrazándome. –Pero hasta que no sienta que puedo confiar de nuevo en ti, no podré seguir adelante.

Respondí su abrazo y una lágrima salió de mi ojo. Suspiró profundo y se alejó.

Esto era lo que ella necesitaba, sabía que lo era. Pero en el momento en que vi que sacó su maleta del closet, no lo comprendí. Ella se iría, me dejaría. Aunque fuera temporal, no estaría a mi lado. Ella era mi vida, mi luz, mi corazón, mi todo. Mi razón principal de vivir. Mi cordura principalmente. Ella espantaba toda pesadilla producida por años en la guerra.

Tomó la maleta y comenzó a alejarse. A salir de la habitación.

-¡No! –dije corriendo a ella. -¡No me dejes! –la giré y volvía ponerla en mis brazos. Ella pareció luchar por un rato.

-No lo hagas más difícil Jasper.

-No te vayas, te prometo que haré lo que sea, lo que quieras. Por favor, -dije dejando salir las lágrimas.

-Jasper, -dijo en un susurro. –Tú, por favor.

Lo sabía, sus ojos me lo decían todo. Me iba a dejar, por más que rogara o suplicara ella había tomado una decisión. Poco a poco la solté, tomé su barbilla y la hice que me mirara.

-Promete que volverás a mí cuando estés lista. No puedo vivir sin ti. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero el dolor que tú sentías, yo lo sufría al doble por el simple hecho de ser el causante. No lo merecías, no te merezco. Pero mi egoísmo es tal que no puedo dejar que te vayas. Pero vete por ahora, vete si crees que de esa forma sanarás lo suficiente para perdonarme, -su labio tembló y dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo, -dijo en un susurro. Me acerqué y la besé de manera lenta. Ella volvería, estaba seguro. Mientras me mantendría fiel a ella, mostrándole por medio de mis actos que no volvería a dañarla de esa forma.

-Te amo Alice, -dije antes de soltarla.

-Te amo Jasper.

Con eso se giró y salió. Yo que quedé ahí, petrificado, aun sin poder creer que había dejado ir a la mujer de mi vida. Y pero aun, sin saber a donde iba.

Es lo mejor, me repetía una y otra vez. Pero, ¿Cómo creerlo cuando yo no era el que sabía el destino?


	10. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Capítulo final chicas, espero que les guste y recuerden lo que hablamos del final. No me odien.**

Con Alice ausente, Bella tenía muy poco qué hacer. Consiguió trabajo en una pequeña tienda de supermercado. Seguíamos comiendo juntos, seguíamos como antes. Solo que ahora se veía más enérgica, más feliz.

Jasper, por otro lado, era como un muerto viviente. Estaba en automático. Lo único que hacía era deambular por aquí o por allá. Solo trabajando.

La primera noche en que Alice se fue, Jasper fue a preguntar dónde estaba. Quería seguirla. Pero no pudimos decirle, Alice necesitaba su tiempo.

Las cosas siguieron igual que siempre, que antes. Los medicamentos de Bella funcionaban bien, hasta donde mi ingenuidad me permitía creer.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses. Un día Jasper llegó, ocho meses después de que Alice se fuera. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

-¡Alice regresa! –nos dijo bailando de la emoción. –Me mandó una carta diciéndome que tuvo suficiente, que quiere regresar.

-Felicidades Jasper, -dijo Bella sirviéndole comida.

-Gracias Bella.

Al día siguiente todos organizamos una bienvenida a Alice. Rosalie cocinó ensalada de papa, Emmett su famosa carne asada y pusimos globos y toda la decoración para una fiesta. Tardaron unas horas en llegar, pero por fin el taxi se detuvo. Salimos todos a encontrarlos. Jasper parecía que brillaba. Su sonrisa era como la de guasón.

-Alice, -Bella fue la primera en saludarla. –Me da tanto gusto verte.

-Igualmente, te ves tan sana.

Noté que Alice había subido un poco de peso. Supuse que su madre la alimentaba bien y que además estaba algo deprimida.

-Enana, te extrañé mucho, -dijo Rosalie casi asfixiándola.

Emmett la abrazó también. Después nos giramos hacia Jasper, quien cargaba… ¿un bebé?

Todos dejamos de hablar, incluso debo decir que de respirar.

-Les presento a Mathias Whitlock.

-Oh por Dios, -dijo Rosalie llorando. –Alice, nunca dijiste nada.

-Era una sorpresa para todos.

Todo mundo comenzó a juntarse para conocerlo. Lo pasaron de brazos en brazos. Cuando por fin fue mi turno, vi lo bello que era. Las facciones perfectas de Alice con el cabello rubio de Jasper. Era realmente hermoso. Busqué los ojos de Bella, pero encontré su cara desfigurada por el dolor, ni siquiera me miraba. Levantó la vista y al ver que la miraba se fue.

Alice le habló pero no respondió. Dejé a Mathias en brazos de su padre.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, es tema delicado. Pero no duden que estamos felices por ustedes. Les deseamos lo mejor.

Corrí a la casa y entré. Escuchaba sus sollozos en nuestra habitación. Cuando llegué y vi su cuerpo hecho ovillo sobre la cama, me acerqué cautelosamente.

-¿Bella?

-Vete, por favor. Quiero estar sola, dile a Alice que lo siento.

-Ya se lo dije, y no te dejaría sola.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Entonces no hablemos, solo déjame abrazarte.

Me recosté con ella y la abracé. Temblaba con cada sollozo y aun estaba tensa, no se amoldaba a mí.

-No llores mi vida, golpéame o grítame, pero no llores. Haces que me ponga a llorar yo. Mi corazón se rompe por casa lágrima que sueltas.

-¡Soy una inútil! Lo que más quieres es un bebé y yo no puedo dártelo. Apuesto a que Tanya…

-¡No! ¡Basta Isabella! Te lo he dicho tantas veces. No necesito a nadie más que a ti para ser feliz. Sin ti mi vida es una existencia vacía y sin valor. Deja de menospreciarte, no necesito un hijo para vivir. Pero sí te necesito a ti.

-Solo déjame Edward, -dijo girándose y dándome la espalda.

-Nunca, -pegué mi pecho a su espalda y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo. –Nunca te dejaré.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Porque te amo, maldita sea. Eres lo más importante que ha pasado en mi vida.

-Yo también te amo Edward, -dijo por fin sucumbiendo y tomando mi mano, que se apoyaba sobre su vientre. Su cuerpo se amoldó mejor al mío y la pegué más.

Los días siguientes fueron una montaña rusa de emociones. Era evidente que Bella evitaba a Alice y a Mathias. No quería conocerlo. Me disculpé con Alice tantas veces, pero prefería eso a que Bella estuviera lastimada.

Alice dijo que lo entendía.

Bella estuvo deprimida por más días. La llevé con Jacob y le recomendó antidepresivos de nuevo.

Era un círculo vicioso. Dejó de comer y se puso muy delgada. Estaba débil y triste todo el tiempo. Dejó de trabajar y solo se paseaba por la casa, compadeciéndose de ella misma.

Era insoportable verla así, pero no tenía más armas. No podía darle a entender.

Alice me llamó un día al trabajo para decirme que quizá sería bueno que estuviera en casa temprano. Le prometí que me apresuraría, pero como cosa del destino mi jefe no me dejaba salir.

Cuando llegué a la casa subí de inmediato, sabiendo de antemano que no estaría en la cocina. La encontré en la tina, llena de hielos. Sus labios estaban morados y su piel estaba pálida, casi trasparente.

-Por Dios Bella, -dije acercándome rápidamente para sacarla.

Pero justo en ese momento comenzó a alejarme, golpearme, rasguñarme. Parecía una salvaje.

-¡Bella! –gritaba intentando calmarla.

-¡No! ¡No!

-Bella, soy yo, Edward.

-¡Mamá, NO!

Siguió luchando contra mí. No podría sostenerla a menos que utilizara la fuerza, lo cual no quería hacer. La tomé por las muñecas. Y entonces lo vi. Su cuerpo, su perfecto y hermoso cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños, hematomas, cicatrices.

La saqué rápidamente, con ella aun luchando.

-Bella, responde. Mi amor, por favor, -dije acorralándola en mis brazos.

-¡Déjame! No tienes poder sobre mí, -decía cosas sin sentido, al menos para mí.

Entendía que le gritara a su madre, pero no lo demás.

Por fin logre sostenerla para que no se moviera. De pronto quedó flácida en mis brazos. Se había desmayado.

Pero supe que no era nada grave, era como si durmiera. La recosté en la cama y me quité mi ropa. La única forma de mantenerla caliente era transfiriéndole mi calor.

Cuando logró calentarse me puse de pie, levanté el cobertor y observé su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? ¿Cómo no notarlo?

Derrotado puse las manos sobre mi cara y sollocé en silencio. Era hora de afrontar la realidad. Bella necesitaba ayuda.

A la mañana siguiente yo seguía sin dormir nada. Bella abrió sus ojos y me sonrió. Después frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –dijo marcando con su dedo una de las marcas que me había hecho la noche anterior.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Hace cuanto que tienes ataques? –le dije serio. Ella me miró con terror.

-Hace mucho. Desde la primera vez en el supermercado no dejan de aparecer. Mi madre me dice que soy una idiota, que no sirvo para nada. Que no debí nacer, -comenzó a llorar y la abracé. Ella se separó algo desconcertada. -¿Por qué estoy desnuda?

-Ayer tuviste un ataque. Cuando llegué a casa estabas en la bañera con hielos rodeando todo tu cuerpo. Después me atacaste.

-Oh Dios, lo siento tanto.

-No te disculpes. Tienes que entender algo Bella, -me separé y la miré intensamente. –Puedo soportar que me golpees, que me grites, lo que quieras. Pero no puedo soportar que te hagas daño a ti misma, necesitas ayuda.

-Te lo dije, terminaría loca e internada como mi madre, -dijo llorando y tratando de alejarse.

-No, no terminarás como ella porque tú te curarás.

-¡Entra en la realidad Edward, esto no es algo que se cure!

Después de esa pequeña pelea Bella cambió. Tenía cambios de conducta constantemente. Eran llevaderos, pero aun así desconcertantes. Era como si hubiera dejado de disimular. Antes los ocultaba por mí, pero ya no más.

Por mí hubiera continuado viviendo con ella de esa forma. Nunca hubiera hecho algo para lastimarla. Pero llegó el día en el que no solo se lastimó a ella, o a mí. Lastimó a un pequeño niño, hijo de James y Victoria.

Cuando llamaron a la policía yo me encontraba en el trabajo.

-¿Hola? –contesté mi teléfono.

-Edward, tienes que venir corriendo, -Alice sonaba agitada. Escuchaba sirenas en el fondo. Y de inmediato mi corazón dio un vuelco. Mi mente viajó a la escena que había vivido años antes, la de Bella en la camilla y Reneé siendo llevada.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –grite desesperado.

-Es Bella, -comenzó a llorar. –No sé bien lo que sucedió, pero James y Victoria llamaron a la policía porque Bella atacó a Zack y la policía al verla llamó al psiquiátrico. Ven pronto o se la llevarán.

Sin siquiera contestar corrí a mi auto y corrí por las carreteras. Llegué a la casa en un tiempo record y vi que había dos carros de policías, una ambulancia y lo que me temía, un camión del psiquiátrico de Chicago.

Al bajar del auto experimenté la situación más difícil en toda mi vida. Ver a Bella siendo arrastrada con una camisa de fuerza hacia el camión. Ella gritaba, pataleaba, no estaba en sus cabales. Corrí hacia ella pero Emmett me frenó.

-Deja que se la lleven Edward, sabes que necesita ayuda por más que intenten negarlo.

-¡Suéltame! –grité mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre. Bella parecía cansada, sus ojeras eran evidencia. Logré soltarme y corrí a su lado. Dos policías intentaron bloquearme el paso. -¡Es mi esposa! –grité. Me miraron un momento y después me dejaron pasar.

Los enfermeros me advirtieron sobre Bella, pero yo no los escuché. La tomé en mis brazos y ella pareció calmarse, pero aun así alcanzó a arañarme un poco la mejilla. Sabía que sería de las últimas veces que la podría tener en mis brazos, suspiré su cabello.

Ella levantó su rostro y la culpa lo llenó. Ambos teníamos lágrimas que no querían ser derramadas.

-Lo siento tanto, -dijo con voz quebradiza, acariciando mi mejilla donde había rasguñado.

-Necesitas ayuda, -dije sin poder evitar el dolor reflejado. Ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

-No quise incluirte en mi vida problemática, y mucho menos lastimarme.

-No tuviste que forzarme, lo hice por cuenta propia. Nunca fuiste parte de mi vida, eres mi vida. El día que posé mis ojos sobre ti fue el día en el que nací.

-Oh Edward, -dijo sollozando y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Lamento tanto que el amor no fuera suficiente, -le susurré al oído cuando vi que los enfermeros sacaban sedantes.

-No te culpes, nunca lo fue, -dijo levantando su rostro y besándome en los labios.

Cayó dormida en cuanto aplicaron la inyección. Si fue difícil ver como la arrastraban, ver como la alejaban de mí fue aun más.

Alice vino a mi lado y me abrazó, pero yo no quería la compasión o lástima de nadie. Solo quería a Bella. Y ella no podía estar conmigo.


	11. Epílogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste el final. Lamento no haber dicho que faltaba un epílogo.**

**Recuerden que todo el fic fue una historia contada por Edward, esto es el presente.**

**Epílogo:**

_Presente_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero no quería despertar. Tanya me comenzó a mover con fuerza.

-Edward, teléfono, -dijo adormilada.

-Contéstalo tú.

Hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

Me estiré para tomar el teléfono, cuidando no lastimar a mi esposa y su enorme barriga.

Tanya tenía ahora 8 meses y nos habíamos casado hacía 4. Fue muy difícil afrontar mi responsabilidad, pero un hijo es un hijo.

El juez había aceptado mi petición de divorcio después de enterarse que Bella estaba en un psiquiátrico sin posibilidades de recuperación.

Habían pasado 5 largos y solitarios años. Cada viernes, domingo y martes la visitaba. Pero soy hombre y por lo tanto débil. Tanya vino, me ofreció una copa y terminó siendo una noche de sexo. Sí, solo eso había sido. Pero con la irresponsabilidad vienen las consecuencias.

No era un castigo muy malo si lo veías de otro punto. Mi sueño había sido un hijo, pero con Bella nunca había sido una necesidad. Ahora entendía por qué la vida de Charlie Swan había terminado cuando se llevaron a Reneé. Y también sé que Bella le dio fuerzas para seguir.

Así como lo era mi hijo para mi ahora.

Bella siempre fue, es y será mi primer y único amor. No amo a Tanya, nos llevamos bien y nos respetamos. Puede que ella me ame, pero sabe que yo no. Soy sincero con ella siempre. Pero nunca cede a la idea de que puedo llegar a amarla.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Bella sigue ahí, en mi mente, en mis sueños. Incluso en los días en que la veo.

No me reconoce cuando voy, a veces no puedo verla porque tuvo "día difícil", que es cuando la encierran con una camisa de fuerza. Mi corazón se rompió las primeras 12 visitas, después de eso fue como si no pasara nada.

El primer año me negué a creer que Bella no volvería a ser ella misma, pero cuando iba a veces me recordaba a veces no. Ahora perdió completamente la lucidez y capacidad de saber qué día es hoy.

-¿Hola? –contesté dormido.

-Sr. Cullen, lamento molestarlo tan tarde. Le hablamos del hospital psiquiátrico. Escuché que se casó hace poco, pero la Srta. Swan no tiene más familiares en su lista.

Eso me despertó por completo, me senté en la cama y sacudí la cabeza. Ocasionando que Tanya despertara.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Lamento ser portadora de malas noticias señor, pero tuvimos un accidente y la Srta. Swan resultó involucrada.

-¿Y? ¿Está bien? ¿En el hospital?

-No Sr. Cullen, la Srta. Swan falleció.

Solté el teléfono, sabiendo que el día en el que morí era el mismo en el que su corazón dejó de latir.

_**Tienes que entender desde ahora que el amor no es suficiente. Nunca lo es.**_


End file.
